Ramen Delights
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: The Fox has decided to take a hand in Naruto's love life. Whether he wants to or not... How will Hinata react as she deals with a certain vessel and vice versa? Nar/Hin, Neji/Ten, Shika/Tema. Other pairings to come depending on right flavor.
1. Spicy beef

You know it is not often I do a lemon anymore. Got tired of all the fan mail every time I did one.... Well because it's Valentine's day....

I suppose I could do one...or a dozen. Depends on how many ramen flavors I can dream up tee hee and I can dream up a lot ask those who have read my Inuyasha story Noodle delights...tee hee.

Alysia Storms

**Theme song Turn me Loose by Tawny Fere**

**Ramen delights**

**Spicy Beef**

Dancing as she was, no one would figure this wild and gorgeous young woman was Hinata Hyuuga. Normally quiet and shy, the dark haired girl at times let loose and well...

This is what the forest and only the forest around her estates would see. Her long hair free around her features as she moved it was a mix of her family's kata style and something of her own.

It was elegant....

It was striking...

It was beautiful...

Twirling and dancing as she was, she never noticed the blond figure wandering around munching on a cup of spicy beef ramen.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Having gotten into a bit of an argument with Tsunade, one Naruto Uzumaki had of course pulled a Jiriaya and gotten sent flying clear across the village much to his irritation.

"Baa-chan caught me off guard...." Muttering constantly as he was busy heating up his cup ramen with a little fire jutsu. Because, clear across from where he wanted to be Naruto could not wait anymore for food, so thank god for storage seals....

Using one for his food and so forth in not time flat he had a cup of ramen and was well on his way to meeting his friends for a sparring session. Muttering more as he begain to eat about big breasted women with short tempers, Naruto found himself walking back as he ate.

Over the years Naruto has grown into a tall handsome blonde that clearly resembled his father Minato. Yes the people of Konoha now knew that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and well, they been trying to get back into his good graces ever since. Not that he would let them do it easily, as many had found their asses kicked and so forth villager and shinobi alike for thinking he would not notice them hating him one second and adoring him the next.

Naruto was not that dumb to not see how much of a hypocrite a lot of these so called respectful people were being. Giving a little growl, of frustration as he took another bite of his noodles, Naruto stopped his complaints as he heard some simple and yet passionate music beckon him like a moth to the flame.

Turning his feet towards the sound he saw something that made even the fox within sing with undisguised pleasure. Something he had seen only once before, but in a waterfall many years ago.

Surprised at who it was Naruto had actually let the cup ramen he had been eating fall from his hands and just watched at the moves that for years remained with him. Beckoning his burgeoning hormones like a moth to the flame....

Hell even the Kyuubi himself had mentioned being mildly turned on by the memory as whoever it was could only have the grace of a Kitsune in heat. Speaking of heat....

The blonde was feeling noticeably hotter....

Has to be the spice from his ramen kicking in yes has to be.

Then why are his feet not moving? Why isn't he walking by to go meet up with Kiba and the others? Why oh why was he continuing to watch the movements of the woman before him?

His own feet moving now, the blonde does not notice the subtle glow of red chakra surrounding his form. The Kyuubi itself making a decision in the matter, the fox is pretty damn sure that after all is said and done; the blonde will thank him for it.

Or berate him for the rest of his life. Ahh well, chalk it up anyway to his nature. Being a Kitsune or even the vessel of one means you have to deal with the nature and one aspect of being a Kyuubi.

Was to be quite amorous when intrigued and boy was the nine-tails intrigued.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Dancing as she did, Hinata was lost in her own little world. Her jacket removed, she wore a simple tank top that was black and edged with a mesh of lace. Hugging her full breasts like a second skin almost, it was tucked in neatly into the plain khaki capris that hid long legs and hips that even now itched to be grabbed by the blonde approaching.

Masking scent, sound, and chakra the blonde was hungry now for something different. Something sweet and by the way she dances, something that could spit fire when cornered or when properly enflamed.

As her back was to him, her hips rolling to a hidden beat, he grasps onto them. His fingers firm and yet gentle at the same time, the dark hair girl stills in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Don't stop Hinata..." He growled out as his hips moved to the beat of the song. "Dance with me." The blonde stated huskily as he whispered in her ear.

"N...Naruto-kun?" She whispered shakily. Having immediately recognized the hands that had stopped her in mid dance, the young woman was shocked that the blonde was here.

Next to her...

Holding onto her....

Dancing with her....

He was dancing with her?! Her own hips moving along with a beat he was setting it was similar to what she was doing before. She let him lead. His hands taking hers, she felt him spread her arms out and to raise them above her head.

Resting them behind on his shoulders he moved to the song with intention as his hands slid down her body...feather light touches against her body, that she began to feel hot and despite knowing she should feel uncomfortable.

She felt anything and everything BUT that.

His fingers playing a beat against her abdomen, she moves to it and the song changes to one of pure eroticism. Her hips swaying as she dances and dips, she moves instinctually to please the blonde in front of her, who moves as well.

Her steps away and his as if in a chase of pleasure they moved as one. Always within reach but never allowing him to touch what he wanted so very bad to. The need and hunger in his moves was phenomenal as his hips rolled into hers.

As his arms reached to grab and at the same time twirl in tandem with her. But her slight dance evading his hands as they move, fingers brushing against tender mound of flesh that quiver with need.

Manhood being teased at the gentle glide of hip or bottom brushed against it.

Even now the pure scent of want without the actual deed hung in the air between them. Their bodies on fire with desire and need, it was a heady thing and it was growing between them. Suddenly up against a tree, the heat went into overdrive as Hinata was efficiently trapped in their little game.

"Tease..." Naruto whispered as he brushed lips against hers. Nipping gently at the soft pink fullness of the lower, licking as if to taste and to savor each bit of them. Moving to claim and to possess that sweet and tangy taste that he finds so delectable, he dives in with hunger that is met by one of equal fervor.

Arms that are pale and slender wrapping around his neck it, to not only pull him closer, but to arch warm willing body into his own. A husky growl emanating, hands trail down as she curves her head, breaking the kiss to offer neck which he takes with greedy kisses and nips. "Beauty"

His hands now down at her waist, he slowly lifts the shirt up to feel that which is under it. Smooth and pale like the moonlight, it in contrast against his warm brown was a sight that only his best fantasies could surrender himself to.

Her shirt going up further, a leg wanders in between hers. As he lifts up and over head, he tosses the shirt behind him for now. His head gazing down her flush pinked face and lower, his gaze eventually drifts down to find hardened pink tips that just demand his special attention. "Mine..."

Looking up into her lavender eyes, small hands wandering to his head to push, he knows and dips his head down to take a tip into his mouth. A soft cry of need, erupting from her lips he suckles them into a tight hard peak that he pulls with his teeth. Nipping gently at the mounds of flesh around them, they start to bear marks from his ministrations moving him down the firm smoothness of her belly that trembles with pleasure.

His body more or less supporting hers now, Hinata was a bundle of fiery spice that demanded to be savored as her responses were passionate and so responsive to his kisses and hands that caress and investigate each part of her skin.

Pants being pulled down now alongside underwear tenderly, for each inch revealed, there is a kiss or a nip that makes jump against his fingers that delicately tease the inside of her thighs. Never going towards that damp heat that sings and promises of thrills and pleasures yet to come....

Sliding them finally off, they go to join the shirt, tossed somewhere behind and Naruto grins with pure pleasure at the moonlight nymph from so long ago before him.

"Beautiful"

Nuzzling belly again as hands trail up legs, a low keening sound erupts from soft pink lips as his name is murmured over and over again, licks sliding down smooth creamy skin, she trembles with hunger.

Nips reaching sensitive areas as she is turned towards the tree, her naked body pressed against his clothed one. He pushes her against the tree, sensitive skin brushing the roughness of the bark she arches against him.

"P...Please...."

"Please what Hime?" Came the husky reply. Hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against him, one holding her tightly and going up to squeeze and pull tender peaks. The other was going between her legs, coaxing and teasing the soft flower to open and to allow his finger to slide through the slick folds. "Please take you?"

"Y...Yes..."

A soft chuckle came then, as he placed soft kisses on her neck. Lingering over a spot, pressing till a mark of claim is there.

"Not yet...hime..." Naruto whispered heavily as he rubbed against her. His own hungers strong, as she lets out a kittenish wail of protest mixed with pleasure as his finger definitely slides against the sensitive nub. "Not ready...still to innocent. But leave you with reminder of what I will promise you Hime..."

With that said, a finger slides in deep into her sex. Her body tightening instantly around the finger, he curls it within her and her little trembles that shake as she rocks her hips against him so much.

Even now he fights that need to claim her right now, so sweet and innocent and yet spicy in her passionate response. Biting his tongue as the walls feel so warm so tight around his finger, he begins to add another earning him a desperate cry for more as she pushes against it.

Thrusting them in and out curling, moving them twisting the fingers around to feel every part of her body, Naruto feels her hands move to thrust her body against him itching to turn the tables and take control herself.

A foxy smile as a third slowly enters her body; Hinata lets out a keening wail of pleasure as it brings her over in on single thrust of his fingers. Her body releasing its built up desires in a flood of moisture, the Hyuuga princess felt her muscles give out on her as she collapses against the blonde who made this a memorable experience.

Her body spent for now, the young woman allows herself to be gently laid to the soft grassy ground. Her eyes closed and in pure bliss as she has surrendered to the passion induced unconscious state, when she comes to she savors what is left.

An orange jacket that smells of sandalwood and ramen....and within it a note....

**I will see you again Hime**....


	2. Curry

Hmmm I'm feeling rather good at the moment. I have found the proper inspiration for this little diddy that I shall call...well you all know how to read so scroll down

The inspiration for this one is the Jackson Five and their song from the Early '80s. **Torture**....

And if you haven't figured out this is gonna be a lemon/lime series from the Spicy Beef chapter. You really need to have your eyes checked. Later and happy pleasures!

And to all those who reviewed before I forget....that was also me being rusty on the lemons tee hee. I haven't written one in so long LOL.

**Curry**

Hinata was thoughtful and blushing as she recalls what happened last month. It was not long after she had woken up and returned to her home, that she heard Naruto had been sent out on a mission along with Kakashi and the rest of his team.

A little disappointed as she had hoped for a repeat performance, the fact of the matter was as she went to go meet her friends wearing his jacket after finding out he wouldn't be back for days. Well nothing was going to stop the girls from finding out every little detail.

**Flashback...**

The Hyuuga heiress eeped as she was cornered by TenTen and Ino in the baths. The two women having decided a day of pampering was on call as they had just returned from missions. They noticed that Hinata whom had only returned from one herself the week before had looked flushed.

On top of that, the fact that she had their favorite knuckle-headed friends jacket around her. Well, being who they were, both girls knew something very interesting had happened to their shy friend and they were going to worm it out of her.

Or die trying...

"Hinata SPILL!" The effervescent blonde demanded as she cornered her friend. "What happened to make you get all flustered?"

"And also how did you get Naruto-kun's jacket?" TenTen slid in slyly. Over the years the Rookie 9 and Gai's team had become the closest of friends. Even if it had taken some turmoil for quite some time, it had only served to help them grow closer in their friendships.

Noticing though how Hinata had turned a very vibrant shade of red to resemble that of a cooked shellfish both girls had a very good idea of what happened.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Ino and TenTen exclaimed in unison.

Hinata turning bright red, as old habits die hard, she brings her fingers together in that familiar way that has both girls grasping her hands hard to keep her from doing it. "Hinata what did you and Naruto do?" Ino asked with intent to do something else if she didn't get her answer.

Knowing Ino as she got that look in her eye, the young woman spoke of every intimate detail of what Naruto had done to her body. Each stroke, each kiss, each mark that had made her body tremble with untold desire.

And as she spoke, she noticed her two friends listening raptly and with each word she had emitted, their faces getting pinker and their breathing heavier. Finally when done, telling of the way he used his fingers to work her body until she passed out from the pleasure. The two girls looked at one another and sighed with longing as their bodies tingle with the just the sheer imagery of her words..

"Hinata...you have all the luck!"

**Flashback ends...**

Laughing a little bit, as they sharing had indeed helped her out a bit as the two girls had wondered as well as her about the innocence remark the blonde had done. Luckily while they were in the baths, someone else was there as well and listening.

Anko was also in the baths at the time. The special jounin listening, she had given a small smirk as she had listened. Being the experienced woman that she was, it had not taken her to long to figure out what Naruto was intoning.

Even now as Hinata blushes somewhat as what the snake kuniochi had instructed her to do next time she the blonde stuck with her.

Passing by his favored place to eat as she was walking towards the training grounds, the girl was startled as hands stopped her. Ayame instinctively ducking as Hinata swung out with her fist, the ramen chef's daughter was thankful that Naruto had taken the time to teach her some simple dodging techniques.

Having had to deliver orders to other shinobi all over Konoha, the woman and her father from time to time have had to deal with all too focused shinobi. Which could be hazardous to one's health should they interrupt what they are doing sometimes.

It's why Naruto suggested for deliveries, they should charge more.

It was hazardous to deliver after all in a shinobi village.

Kind of made sense really....

"Hinata I need you do to me a really big favor." Ayame babbled. "Naruto ordered this and its ready now. But with dad not feeling too good, I am so backed up with orders. Could you please deliver this Curry ramen to him?"

"N..Naruto- kun is back?" Hinata spluttered out in surprise and with a warm pinkness to her cheeks.

The girl smiling warmly as she noticed the reaction, she nodded her head, having heard from Ino and TenTen what had happened between this girl and the boy she viewed as a little brother. Well she would do what she could to help them get closer together as one would say.

Still she looked to the line by her shop and sighed. Not quite what she had intended to do as she had planned with the other girls to do something a little more elegant at a later time, still being the only one in the little stand she and her father owned at the moment.

"Pleaseeee Hinata?" A pleading expression on her features, Hinata gently takes the humongous order from her hands and nods her head.

"Ooohh Thank you so much!" The older woman dashing off back to work, the Hyuuga heiress headed off to the training grounds she knew the blonde frequented. Taking her time as she knew most restaurants kept to the basic seals to keep food warm, when she finally made it there, she just couldn't help but watch him move.

Currently shirtless at the moment, his body was smooth and pure muscle as he worked through his katas to stretch and prepare for the workout he intended. His arms working to the sides at the moment, Hinata ended up squeezing the bag she held tightly till it almost became a part of her flesh with how much she was fighting the urge to touch.

The cloth from his protector even now at this moment, she could see dripped with sweat and therefore stuck to his skin as he moved. It's dark contrast to his tanned skin evident in her eyes, the Hyuuga girl had about passed about again as she watched where it pointed to.

Still though remembering Anko's words, the young woman gathered up her courage and began to work.

Opening the bag, and picking up the first of three bowls, the girl opened the lid just a crack. Knowing Naruto as she did, the young woman watched as he stilled. His head turning, she can tell as he seems to be sniffing something.

Seeing her though, a foxy kind of grin appeared on the blonde's lips and for a moment his eyes flashed red and her body could not help but stir.

"Hime...." The blonde replied huskily as he approached her. His body almost predatory as he walked, Hinata was already imaging her body pressed against his as it was before. But this time skin against skin, and she could not help but lick her lips.

Naruto watching as she had done so, he let out a low little whine that hungered for something. Knowing as his eyes were not on the ramen at the moment. She could not help but tease....

"A...Ayame was swamped with work and she asked me to deliver this Naruto is it all right?"

"Yes Hime..." The blonde replied. Not even looking at the bowls now, she smiled as he had his eyes firmly on something else as she studied his figure.

Now the fox within sensing the arousal of the young woman beside his jailor, Kyuubi could not help but smile with intent. After the first incident, the blonde had of course been a little irritated and had yelled about the influence the fox had exerted over him.

But considering he did not complain once other then that about what had happened between him and this girl. Well....the Fox had definitely done something good. And now it seems said girl was looking to return the favor as she unzipped her coat to slide it off. Revealing a simple white tank this time that as before hugged her figure like a second skin.

Memories of tasting said skin with his lips had made the blonde whimper with more then one kind of hunger as he stared at the young woman with want.

"Is Naruto hungry?"

The foxy smile appearing on his features, Naruto nodded his head as he looked at his darling hime.

His darling....nice ring to it...

Perhaps he might leave a visible mark. That dog has been sniffing around her lately. A possessive growl coming forth at the moment as he eyes Hinata and the ramen with a look that says mine, the blonde approached only to be held up by a single hand.

Confusion at the moment on his features, he could see that his hime was up to something. Something that now seems to be interesting as she now has his undivided attention.

The spicy sent of the Curry mixing in the air with the scent of arousal among other things, the fox boy nodded his head as the young girl had pointed to the ground to ask him to sit. Doing as she wished, Naruto got down on the ground and sat crossed legged.

What happened next as she grabbed the bowl had made, Naruto let out a small sound of need as she sat on his lap. One leg on either side of his waist had brought them both closer together.

Her sex so close, he could tell judging by the pinkness to Hinata's cheeks that she had to work up a lot of courage to do even that.

Not that he minded.

To be that close to something he desired? Naruto was currently in seventh heaven as the scent of her intimate areas was so close he could drown.

Rocking her hips a little bit to get comfortable, Hinata could already feel the affect she was having on the blonde and she was pleased as she was admittedly curious. Even now, as she remembers how the girls had been when they had asked at his size. She had honestly told them the truth.

She didn't know!

But by the feel just underneath her now.

He was big.

Picking up the ramen with her hand, as she plans to act innocent with her little maneuvers, it had made her brush against that bulge even closer, as she had to move to a side. His response came in a tremble she smiles as she looks up at him with an angelic like stare.

"Open wide Naruto."

His legs spreading out even further despite being crossed he gave an impish look to the young woman who felt herself slide and pressed directly against his chest. His mouth open, she once again had to move to get herself comfortable as she stirred the ramen with the chopsticks.

Every little rock of hips, every twist she had done, he was quite sure she had done a few more then necessary. And as the first slide of the soup went down his throat, he let out a muffled sound of need that was most definitely not missed by the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata smiling softly, she brushed against his chest as she got a little closer. Her breasts peaked against the thinness of her tank, she knew without a doubt that as she felt the hard planes of his muscles against her softness, that he was hungry for more closeness.

Even now his hands rested on her hips all of a sudden, the grip on them strong, if she moved it would be by his design now and judging by the eyes that were half closed. He wanted to be in control now.

But Anko's words at when she had mentioned the still to innocent comment sat with the Hyuuga.

**Innocent he said....hmmm considering Naruto has something that affects him Hinata. Means you might have to take control. Prove that you are no pushover....**

"M...Making sure your ramen doesn't spill Naruto?" She asked softly. Her eyes gazing from his hands to his dazed blue ones, said boy letting go rapidly at the mere thought of losing one drop of the precious liquid that was his sustenance, he moans as Hinata slides deliberately across his hardening sex as she leans forward.

Sliding even more of the soup down his throat while he moans at the friction she is creating, the blonde could not help but raise his hips a little more into her own. Having to stop for a moment, the young woman savored the response she was getting from her little moves.

The soup sliding down his throat as she pours, Naruto's hands find their way back to her hips again. Drinking the broth as it goes down, warm and slow at first, his hands trace around her waist, causing the young woman to tremble as she feels his movements.

The slight moves making his own body rise up in response. The soup is forgotten as the bowl falls to a side. The dark haired girl's hands now on either side of his head. Hinata finds herself being well and thoroughly drawn down to his lips in a kiss.

Firm and yet tasting of the spice that had just slid down his throat, she tentatively presses down at them. Licking at the broth that still remains on his lips, she purrs like a kitten in pleasure as they part, allowing their mouths to fuse. To breathe for one another in a kiss that makes them both tremble.

One hand tracing the firm lines of a chest, with idle fingers as they part, for a moment, Hinata feels the blonde press his lips to her neck nipping at the moonlight flesh of her skin in the day time, it pushes her back some forcing their connection to get even more closer.

The bulge of his need pressing against the dampness he is sure to feel despite the cloth barriers of hers. The girl smiles softly as hands wander and feel curves of the hip to hold her in place as the nips and sucking become stronger.

Her sounds of hunger responding to his claims as he makes her body tremble with pleasure; it stops rapidly as the sound of voices approach.

A growl now rapidly crossing his lips as eyes turn red, he was mad at the interruption that was coming. Never minding that he was waiting and training a little earlier with his team, when she had come to deliver him his lunch.... that desire flew through the window.

Hinata's hands wander to those deepening whisker marks on his cheeks as she feels the tension wanting release growing in his body. The soft tender way they moved, he found himself turning to her with an expression of pleasure.

Now wandering down his chest and below, slender hands simply touch the long hard bulge that had been pressed against her. Having heard the voices coming as well albeit faintly at the moment, she blushes as Anko had told her something else, fingers now brushing against that length she has yet to fully see.

Naruto shudders hard with her innocent touch, sending him over as he clutches on tight to her warm form.

His body releasing the built up tension her movements had built up within him, the blonde smiled as he stared at the Hyuuga princess with promise.

"Innocent still....but getting better."

His hands wrapped around her tightly, as he says those words, Hinata smiles as she manages to slide off in the nick of time as the others appear. Among them her own teammates Kiba and Shino, she smiles warmly as she offers Naruto another one of his bowls of ramen.

"Still hungry Naruto?" She asked with a soft tone of voice.

The blonde nodding his head as he takes the offered bowl, he grins slyly. "Indeed it seems I worked up an appetite. Must have been all that rocking...."

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Okay still more to come. But in the meantime I suppose I can do other pairings as well. So many flavors of Ramen are out there after all, can't just work em all around one couple. Would be kind of wrong. But keep in mind once a pairing is suggested or done. No more trying to pair them with someone else okay. For example Naruto and Hinata is set. No trying to pair them with someone else. Won't happen won't be done. **_

_**Anyway later...got to go work on the next one as I figure out what other flavors of ramen suit the other pairings I am hankering with for this.**_


	3. Wasabi

I do not own Naruto

Let's see yadda yadda same notes from before the Inspiration for this bit song wise is a song called **Dynamite by Jermaine Jackson** from the early 1980's.

Remember if you haven't figured out by the first chapters that this is a lemon-lime series. You as a whole are blind as a bat.

_**.lover**_.... Perhaps I might do that. I find miso more to be an epilogue kind of title. I think about it.

**Wasabi**

Hinata turned bright red as Sakura cornered her along with her two other friends. Having been among those approaching the training ground, the pink haired girl had but two and two together when Naruto's comment at the end had thrown her. Her eyes widening, the Hyuuga princess had wisely fled to get out from the talk session that was sure to follow.

But then she also knew her three friends and when they wanted to know something. Well to pardon the phrase they were like Kakashi and his books.

They just knew when and where to be to get the best info.

That was three days ago.

And they finally got her cornered...

"Hinata, what happened in the training grounds?" The girls asked in unison as they surrounded her. All of them having spotted the young woman as she was attempting ro cool down her heated body with the heat of Wasabi flavored ramen, she had of course reluctantly left it before she took the first bite.

And now said girl was debating on the merits of performing a kaiten to blow them away and whether or not it was worth hurting them. In the end she surrenders as she knows she could never do that to these girls.

Although at this moment she honestly wishes she could.

Speaking as she had done before, this time with Sakura in attendance, the young woman smiled as the girls exclamations of pride had interrupted not once but several times. Especially, when she had hinted at the size the blonde was as Ino of all people had once again asked that all too important question.

Well important to her that is...

When the girls had heard what Hinata had felt underneath her, they couldn't help but agree with TenTen's comment.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't want Naruto...can I have him?"

The indignant look the Hyuuga heiress had at the moment those words were spoken was answer enough, as she had of all the girls waited the longest for the one they care for to notice her. Of her three friends, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen had gone out on dates with boys and so on. But only she had waited.

She wanted her first and only guy to be the handsome blonde that she loved with all her heart.

To hear someone else asking to have him?

That was so NOT going to happen if she had anything to say about it.

Walking away in annoyance, the young woman was startled as she found herself face to face with said blonde who smiled warmly as he sniffed at her neck. The sheer closeness of his body and form, it had taken a few moments for her to realize something odd.

Considering that she had just left Naruto an hour or so ago with his teammate and hers. "D..did you quit training early?"

"Yes and No." The blonde grinned slyly as he pulled her with him. Thrust fully against his body, the young heiress found her body that was finally starting to coast down from earlier stirring again. Her skin heating up, the fox vessel lifted her into his arms and moved.

"Hold on tight Hime."

Leaping upwards, Hinata couldn't help but shriek in surprise at the height Naruto had obtained. Landing in the trees, she further tightened her grip a bit as he ran. Zigzagging across the branches of the tree, the blonde could feel the presence of the patrols watching his every move.

Nodding his head in their direction one by one they moved on. Finally the blonde arrived at his destination. Pressing her against the rocky outcropping, Hinata is surprised as she sees them arrive at that self same waterfall from years before.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" The blonde replied with a mischievous and yet possessive look as he claimed her lips. The soft pink fullness yielding to him as they did before, the fox allowed his hands to wander her slender form. The water from the falls spraying gently onto them, the young man shifted their bodies so it them directly.

At first shivering from the coldness, the dark haired girl is startled as the gentle heated hands of the blonde in front of her heated her skin.

The contrast of the radically different temperatures made her nerves tingle, and her body flushes even more with anticipated excitement as she stares at him with hunger. The heat she had so tried to cool down was speeding up as his hands wandered down her now soaked backside.

Her clothes sliding cool against her skin, she now doesn't notice it despite the wet sounds that even now her pants are making against the rocks as they slide over them. Naruto grinning he steps back and peruses how the cool slick water has the clothes adhering to every curve of her body,

Hiding nothing to his imagination...

Smiling with wicked intent, he claimed her lips once more as his hands began to work. Her jacket coming off once again, Naruto savored more of the disrobing then last time when he had seen his water nymph again.

The then whiteness of the tank soaked through, he could see the same tips, the same peaks and he licked his lips in pure pleasure at the memory. Bending down, to take a turgid peak within his mouth, Hinata ran fingers through the wet blonde locks that even now wanted to spike up despite the weight of the water.

Her body responding as he pulled and touched at her peak with his teeth, she felt the difference even more then before as the material of her tank rubbed constantly against her sensitive flesh.

Whimpers and sounds of more escaping, from each figure in the water, Hinata herself this time lifted her shirt. The cold slickness of it feeling to confining, as she threw it into the pushes the blonde simply raised an eyebrow and looked at the lilac eyes that were full of a passionate fire that had been itching to escape.

A heady smile crossing his lips now, Naruto smiled as he approached her. A predatory grin as he found her hands going to her breasts, as if offering them to him once more, the fox shook his head as he aimed lower.

The water trying to act like a dowser steamed even further as the power of the Fox in heat threatened to explode from within. A faint red glow surrounding the blonde as he seemed to wait in pleasure as he spoke....

"Show me...show me hime...."

His words burning a wanton need deep in the throes of her belly, the girl smiled as she began a slow dance as she had done years ago. The rocks providing support as she moves, the water sliding down her body was cold and yet she did not feel it. All she felt was the heat of those strong blue eyes staring at her with an almost demonic hunger for the pleasure that only she could fulfill.

Her hips moving in a gentle rhythmic sway, her body responding to the steps as she moves...her hands sliding down the body, she slowly opens up the catches at her waist. Revealing her smooth belly as she pulls the flaps to the side of her pants, she slides slender fingers into the loops and tugs them down lightly.

Naruto watching as she does this with each inch of skin revealed, he licks his lips, when she is revealing the fact she wore nothing underneath and that her body was smooth and free of barrier covering her sex.

The blonde had to resist pouncing on her right then and there.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Even the Kyuubi feeling the sexual tension of his container from the seal watches and remains quiet at the subtle and yet elegant eroticism this slender human girl was invoking in his vessel.

Normally he would be saying something to the blonde about what else he was doing. But quite frankly... the fox honestly didn't give a shit. If he can't have his bloodlust, he wants the pleasure.

And lots of it.

Oh well the life of a Kitsune is never dull and to be a voyeur even if it was mere human lovemaking was certainly entertaining to say the least. Especially as surprisingly, the fox must have rubbed off on the jailor as the kit was quite good at pleasing the Hyuuga girl who now stands naked in the waterfall.

Greedy anticipation, the fox wonders if she has noticed yet....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Now as the blonde sat with the incredible vision of beauty before him, Naruto was stirred beyond reason as she danced underneath the falls and this time for him and him alone.

Once before he had seen this same girl dance underneath these waters and he had been stirred by the beauty of it that had stuck with him. Seeing again as she did it and this time much more up close and personal....

He vowed right then and there, she would dance for only him and him alone.

Remaining where he was, the blonde could sense time was running out soon as he watched her body, dip and sway in the water. The liquid sluicing down her pale skin and hair, that even now as she comes out towards him, it curls a dark strand around a nipple that beckons his lips to suckle.

Tanned hands reaching out, he smiles as her body trembles with need. Never before has she been daring enough to do what she just did. And feeling the courage leave her as she approaches him, he knows it is time to give her another taste of pleasure.

"N...Naruto-kun?"

"Hush....just let me please you hime."

His voice warm against her belly as he pulls her toward his seated form. The young woman jumps at the feel of those same lips pressed against her naked skin. His hands sliding their warm heated fingers all along her skin, as the go around, she feels them cup her bottom and lift her till she stand son her toes.

Her hands in his hair, the Hyuuga princess, lets out a moan of pleasure at the first kiss that goes below her belly and starts to inch even lower. His hands kneading her flesh as he licks and nibbles his way down, she feels her knees threatening to buckle from under her.

When his lips first touch her sex though...

Forget the threatening to buckle...

They did....

Catching her as she fell, the blonde laid her out on a smooth rock behind the waterfall. This time himself getting soaked more the she was, clothes and all the blonde slowly savored the water as he licked each drop from around that damp beckoning heat calling for his attention.

Pale hands and whimpers urging with their firm grip in his hair, twice it almost happened as her grip got incredibly strong in the need. But yet he could not let go of what he so desperately wanted to do, to this exotic female.

Sliding his tongue across the sensitive nub, she moaned.

His tongue going a little deeper and down threw her heated folds, she whimpered and clutched his blonde hair to the point it could come out of his head. The constant licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh that was there. A different sheen started to appear on her skin for she was indeed by the moment becoming damper with the moisture in the air.

Not because of the waterfall mind you....

But for the heat he and he alone had been building up like a strong crescendo. The climax yet to come was one she so desperately wanted to feel and hopefully not pass out from as she did last time. Her need for him was so strong; she was almost in tears as he continued his slow torture of her body.

His hands leaving her body now, one reached and squeezed a peaked mound of flesh that she enclosed only seconds later with her own. The tan and pale hands intermingling with one another, the young woman was in a daze at each and every sensation that was building up.

When Naruto peeked up over the dark trimmed curls that framed her womanhood oh so wonderfully, he knew he had to see her reaction as he moved to the next step. Dipping ever so slowly as now the other hand moves from below, this one remaining down he began an almost rhythm like tapping on that fragile like petal that makes her whimper each time he touches.

And as he does it, this time his tongue goes far and deep into her sex.

It is only, with every strength that he has, that her legs do not squeeze him to death as her body arches into his with intense pleasure. Strong enough to keep her down with his weight, the blonde dips more with his tongue into her sex.

Curling deep within as far as he could go.

Swirling it as best he could...

Tapping a rhythm that he somehow knows instinctively which burns with sure desire upon her flesh.

The dark haired girl shaking with the energy that looks for an outlet, she can not help but finally cross at his fingers and at his manipulation, mere moments later. His tongue licking at the taste of her within, he watches as her pale eyes open and close in a daze. Her body is so warm and hot as she coasts down.

Every so often as he holds her close she trembles against his clothed body. The fact that he stays with her at this moment, she can never forget.

"How do you feel hime?"

"W...wonderful Naruto-kun." She said softly as she traces his lips with her fingers."

"That's good...I did what Boss wanted then, when he couldn't escape Kakashi-sensei's eyes. I pleased you like he wanted to." He chuckled softly at the mild confusion on her features. "I'm a shadow clone..." That said the blonde disappears.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Being the smart author that she is, hops into an army tank with helmet on and all, armed and ready to face off against any attack as she flees what is sure to be annoyed readers....**

**Bye bye for now! **


	4. Chili Pepper

I do not own Naruto

_Giggles....okay I admit after watching an episode of Bones, I had a brilliant idea for Neji/TenTen series. So this will expand to not just Naruto/Hina but them as well now._

_Haven't found any suitable inspiration yet for any of the other suggested couples so far, so the official pairings for Ramen Delights will be Naruto/Hinata and Neji/TenTen_

**_So Lil Ramen Lover you will have the Neji and TenTen series dedicated to you as you did ask for it *bright little smiles_**

_By the way folks if you haven't figured it out this is a lemon/lime series...you are blind as a bat. And from here on in, the series will start intermingling...what that means is, you could have a Naru/Hin one chappy...and turn around have a Neji/Ten the next or someone else. Gonna suck if I leave a cliffhanger won't it. *Giggles maniacally_

_Well anyhow Theme song for this particular one is....**Strut by Sheena Easton**_

**Chili Pepper**

Observing along with Kakashi, team 7 and Team 8 going at one another with interest, Neji had to admit he was puzzled as the blonde in the middle of a spar with Kiba had collapsed to the ground.

Everyone rushing to him, to see if he was all right, said blonde just had the biggest smile on his features. He just laid there smiling, his blue eyes wide and expressive, the boys did not notice as the seal on his stomach became visible.

Now you see, with the fact he was helping out Naruto in his love life, the Fox had to admit. His vessel's friends needed a bit of help as well.

Actually a lot of help...

Might as well start with the elegant one and the spitfire as he calls them personally, or as his vessel calls them Neji and TenTen. Channeling a minute amount of his power into the former whom was helping the blonde up to clear his head, neither Naruto nor Neji notice how the Hyuuga Prince changes slightly.

It was enough...now he's going to sit back and grin as once things start rolling. Because he is pretty sure, that despite his vessel didn't notice, nor the recipient of his chakra. He's pretty sure the copycat Cyclops did....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Twenty minutes later**

Having eaten some Ramen at the stand where the Rookie 9 had started hanging out, Neji was still in a mixture of awe and disgust every time he watched his blonde friend eat. But then considering he was testing out a chili pepper flavor of ramen himself along with the others.

He didn't mind.

Although he was puzzled as his cousin came up wet, looking irritated somewhat and not to mention in a highly flushed state. Being of the branch house, of course he had to look in on her health and so he activated his Byakugan.

Seeing nothing wrong with her, he and the others are surprised as she stalks over, and slaps the blonde silly one minute and then pulling Naruto into a possessive and claiming kiss the next. Every single one of those present among the Rookie 9 just stare in awe at the long bit of PDA that his cousin was sure to get an earful about from his Uncle as many people were watching and pointing to at the moment.

About to break it off as he was startled, Hinata had murmured something to the blonde who simply nodded his head in response as she left with the same exact smile that Naruto was displaying earlier.

Paying for his ramen, as he went off to go get some answers from his cousin. Neji lost her around the eastern training grounds. Considering you had to go past these grounds to get to their mutually shared home, he was looking around for her when he saw his teammate.

Practicing as best she could with a dummy holding a sword, the young woman was working on her one on one weapons combat. By the looks of it, she also seemed to be worked up over something as she only worked with dummies if she was wary of hurting someone.

Pushing the fact that he was supposed to be looking for his cousin aside for the moment, Neji watched her as she moved. Studying the stances she was doing, he couldn't help but figure out with relative ease what she kept messing up.

"You keep dropping your left shoulder."

Ducking the perfectly aimed kunai coming straight at his head, Neji couldn't help but grin at what was known to Team Gai as her short temper.

"I am NOT dropping my shoulder."

Being the genius that he was Neji also privately was a bit of a masochist. Not that he would acknowledge that he was or even admit to it. It was well known that the Hyuuga branch head was a bit on the stubborn side as once he believed something. A person had to literally sometimes beat that notion out of his head.

Naruto showed them that.

Withdrawing his own sword from his back, Neji went into a sparring session with the young woman who was his teammate. A fierce flurry of blows between the swords occurring, neither one of them noticed the small red glow emitting from Neji and enveloping TenTen.

The sparring session continuing on, parts of it began to change.

Reaching to knock the sword away and catching her free hand to pull her off balance, the long haired youth was caught off guard as she did not do either of what he desired. Instead both tumbling to the floor, Neji found himself underneath an irate weapon mistress, who glared at him angrily.

Her skin taking on a pinkish cast from the exertion, he could see tendrils of curly dark hair working to escape her buns.

"Do you yield?!"

His only answer was to buck her off, and in doing so, he pressed against her sex with his own. Her surprised look evident as she was caught off guard at the maneuver he had done, she looked at him with puzzlement.

"Neji?"

"I do not yield." He replied as came at her. Defending and swinging with swords in counter and tandem moves, eventually once again he caught her with his sword. Her back pressed flushly against his chest. Her body heaving as was his own, the two stood there.

The tension between them growing stronger by the moment, Neji gently pushed her forward and raised his sword again. TenTen eyeing the look in his eyes, as he bowed to her, she returned the favor as she did the same.

Both going into stances at one another this time, the true little dance between them both began.

Their swords in a parry of one another as they move back and forth, the first strike came when TenTen felt the ties of her hair come loose. Despite constantly being in a pair of buns on either side of her head, the young woman's hair was still her pride and joy. Just past her shoulders, it fell in thick curly waves and was dark with soft reddish highlights within that could only be noticed by the sunlight as it struck.

Her hand immediately coming to check to see if anything else fell apart, her eyes narrowed with intent as she moved rapidly. Catching the young man off guard, he soon found his jacket coming off in pieces revealing the light muscle tank he was wearing underneath a mesh shirt.

A low whistle escaping TenTen's lip as she observed what was revealed to her, the young woman couldn't help but be impressed.

"Who knew you had that on underneath Neji..." She stated in admiration. "You really shouldn't hide a body like that."

Feeling a smattering of what should be indignation, he knows it is not. Instead he just smirks and says nothing as like his cousin did earlier and therefore he decided to pull a very un-Hyuuga like maneuver. Dashing towards her, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

Her lips soft and tasting of lychee, Neji parted and brought his sword up before she could react. The dark haired girl stunned at the action he had done, he was pleased as the reaction he figured he would get happened.

"Neji Hyuuga if you plan on starting something....you better damn well finish it or else I'm going to use you as my new target."

A smirk crossing his lips, Neji said something that infuriated the young woman and made his desire for her increase tenfold. Two little words that would be the beginning of what he found that was now wanting very much...

"Make me..."

Challenge given...challenge accepted...

Flying toward him, his teammate was a vision of beauty as they went at it again. Meeting strike for strike, dodging her well aimed moves, he found himself ditching the sword as she did as the battle went to Taijutsu.

Being the master of it as he was a Hyuuga and all, TenTen was almost never allowed to spar with him and now he could see why.

No real style, she was extremely tenacious and stubborn when it came to wanting to win. Flipping over her as he leapt into a tree, the young woman followed shortly and in the process a branch had caught on her shirt. Tearing it before it came free as she came at him, Neji revealed in the skin that was revealed as sweet hints of rounded flesh came through.

In fact he almost fell out as in his distraction she had successfully thrown kunai to nail him to the bark of the tree via his billowy pants that were standard with the branch members. Ripping free of them as she smirked at having thought she got him cornered. She was irritated beyond belief that he had broken free.

The Chase going on once more, but this time in the trees, the two sparred as only they could.

Her weapons leaving marks here and there, trapping him, forcing him to break himself free a couple of times. As he himself, constantly trapped her with his superior Taijutsu skills.

Their bodies getting closer and closer, it all came down to it, when she found herself pinned underneath him. Her dark eyes looking into his pale ones as she struggled to get him off of her, his weight alone this time held her down to the grassy field.

"Get off me Neji!"

Rolling his hips against her in response, the young woman gasped as the feel of his pleasure at the spar ran up against her own sex. Feeling it as she did, her lips were claimed only seconds later once again by him. Soft at tender at first, she was about to wrap her arms around him, when he smirked against her lips.

"Fate tells me...your hands stay put. After all you are quite lethal even with those if I recall." He whispered huskily as he trapped her wrists with one hand above her head.

The young woman trying to buck him off even more as she growls in rage, Neji just enjoys the feel of her body against his each time she moves. Resting between her legs on top of her as he is, he felt each curve press deliciously against him. Brushing against his manhood...making the sensations she has created grow hotter.

Hidden peaks of flesh under black silk, that barely covers now with the rips and tears just beckoning for attention, he remains as he is with that prideful look on his features as she realizes what she is doing to him...and to herself.

"Neji...either get off me or..."

"Or what?"

Growling as right now she couldn't think straight at the moment, her body desperate to be rid of the bindings it feels trapped in. Lifting up as best she could to try and flip him over. Railing underneath him to turn or anything to where she would be the one in control and not the stuffy pigheaded man that was currently on top of her...

Yet, as she feels his want, well...no one would or could say TenTen was ignorant of what that meant.

Feeling those hips push into her sex once more, she could not help but make a whimpering sound of hunger as her body betrayed itself by lifting up to meet his. Feeling her response as he was on top of that, he pushed against her once more. His hands keeping her trapped above her head.

That was all he did...despite the barriers between them, thin and somewhat torn as they were. He let her know exactly what their little spar had done to his sense. The refined elegance he had always carried around as it had been ingrained in him since birth was elsewhere as a predatory grace had seeped in.

Pushing against her body as he took her lips again, Neji only moved his hips. Letting her writhing do the rest of the work as she wanted to take control, he did not let her. Instead he possessed those lips; he ran a free hand through those dark curls, which he had released earlier.

He slid that same hand down her side, eliciting even more pleasurable sounds as she still moved to take over. To be able to take him instead of the other way around would prove to be a challenge all in itself.

"Neeee...jii" She whispered softly as her body trembled. Not once has he touched her, where her body craves it, and yet she feels as if he was. Growing stronger with each passing moment, her eyes take on a glazed look of passion as she wraps her legs around his waist....

Despite the cloth barriers, she urged him to move faster.

She couldn't help it.

The pleasure, he was eliciting! It was like how Hinata had explained when she and the other girls had made her tell them about what Naruto.

Those feelings...

That need, that energy...that power coursing through her body as every nerve seemed to be on fire.

"GOD! NEJIIII"

Crying out as she did, Neji felt himself follow her into that dazed bliss of pleasure, his hands growing slack as he feels the dampness in what is left of his pants, he knows that he should be getting off of her now.

But yet he doesn't want to.

He likes the feel of her there with him...against him. Trembling with intense pleasure...

A sly grin crossing his features now as he looks at the young woman underneath him, he could not resist one parting shot before he dashes off. Knowing its going to make their next team practice a hell of a lot more interesting then usual...

"You still drop your left shoulder too much."

Her eyes widening, in rage as he vanishes, TenTen vows then and there... She was going to do one of two things.

Either beat the crap out of him...

Or fuck him senseless...

Perhaps both...hmmm now _there's an idea._

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Somewhat tamer then my usual....**

**But...I had to Neji is after all supposed to be the proper controlling man. Just what will TenTen come up with I wonder to make him loose all that control....**

****

Dances to the Pussycat Dolls...later boys and girls and remember...offical pairings are Naruto/Hinata and Neji/TenTen. I'm open to other ideas but NO altering of the pairs. You want Naruto and someone else for example? Try another story once I decide a pair it's done. But anyhow also keep in mind the way my mind works I need the inspiration I see to give me the idea. The idea for this Neji/TenTen series that will be intermingling with Naruto and Hinata came with watching an episode of Bones when they were in a circus and Seeley was playing with weapons as an undercover knife thrower.

Thats when this little bit hit me....so anyhow hope you all enjoy...don't know what the next one will be. Tee hee Never do when I write my lemon/lime series


	5. Roast Beef

I do not own Naruto

Hmmm I admit I had to think for a while to find a perfect theme song to sit with either the next Hinata and Naruto, or Neji and TenTen. And go and behold I find them for not only them but others as well. Heh...but one at a time folks...got to give the mailbox time to settle down.

This one is going to be a Neji and TenTen

And if you haven't figured out this is a lemon/lime series...then you need to get your eyes checked. This time the song of choice is **My Way by Usher**

**Roast Beef**

Seeing his cousin looking at him with a mixture of impishness and annoyance to her features, Neji was on red alert as he approached Ichirakus. Seeing her eating a ramen bowl mixed with roast beef, it must be that she knew what had happened. He had gotten called away last night for a mission along with his teammates. Ever since his real name had been let loose there have been more then enough attempts made on his life and well.

To be honest Tsunade was going to let Naruto beat a few of the ones to the punch and get them according to their spy networks.

Still him not being around must have surely made her a little irritable, especially after what she had given him in view of everyone. That kiss had not only stopped him from eating any more. But it had effectively shut him up for hours.

There was talk about getting her to do it again. Sometimes when Naruto gets into one of his more moronic rambles say on Ramen for example, he has a tendency to not really shut up. Chuckling a little bit in amusement, he to orders a Roast Beef ramen as he sits down beside his cousin.

In doing so, as he recalls her little display from the day before he can not help but be unable to resist cracking a smile, as memories of his own little adventure comes forth. Now as he sits beside his cousin who looks at him with a gentle yet all knowing expression.

He can't help but shiver a little bit in fear. She knows something...she has to.

"Have you had a good day Hinata?"

Despite missing him, the young heiress nodded his head. "I have had a good one Neji-kun." She replied with a gentle smile.

"That is good."

Smiling softly as she continued to eat her soup, the Ramen chef can't help but look at her and grin. Hinata as well as another girl had been here earlier speaking with the Mitarishi kuniochi Anko or something like that. The blushes that had passed and then they wide eyed expression as Hinata yelped the name of her cousin.

Just shaking his head, he knows whatever is going on with his favored customers should prove to be interesting. Not to mention benefit his pockets.

Ever since Naruto graduated, more and more of his close friends had been coming by as well as the teachers. In fact, all though he still serves primarily Ramen. Because of the fact that he had more customers coming in, he had started to serve other things. He has even expanded as well!

Aahh life was good and he owed it all to a bright blonde boy.

Placing the order in front of the young man beside her, Teuchi watched and waited as the man started to eat.

And he was rewarded with his patience as 15 minutes later; the young woman said something that made him hold the umbrella over the ingredients for various foods that he offered.

Hygiene had to be preserved in a food establishment after all.

Still though the chef owner smiled as he knew what she had told her cousin as he left to meet his team.

His female team mate had a talk with not only his cousin, but a certain special jounin named Anko Mitarashi.

Chuckling even more, he had a funny feeling he better start stalking up on ingredients in the oncoming days. He has an eerie suspicion that he will be seeing the girls and boys involved in whatever is going on a lot more this coming month.

And he is never wrong...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Neji was almost reluctant to head toward the team training he had now with Lee and TenTen. After what he had done yesterday and knowing the young woman for as long as he had, he knew she would be up to something.

For her not to be?

That was like Naruto saying he didn't want ramen.

Which meant it almost never happened.

Arriving as he did, he could see his two teammates working out with Gai. Despite being weird and freaky as the others would call him, Neji admittedly would not trade the man for any of the other senseis he might have peferred growing up. He had been patient with Lee, helpful with TenTen and with him.

Well despite what it seems like on the outside, when he trains Gai actually is a different person. He was a stern taskmaster, and if you couldn't complete a goal he set. Not only would he help you figure out why you could not. He would make sure you completed it the next time it was set.

Whether you wanted to or not, because ironically, you would be the one to set that goal yourself.

"Ahh Neji you have arrived." Gai paused as he and Lee were in the middle of not only fighting each other, but also dodging TenTen's throws. "TenTen has stated she needs aid on her accuracy."

Said girl waiting, she turns to look at him and Neji saw nothing as he was forced to start dodging her throws, as he runs off further into the forest. The panda girl following, she smiles softly as an older woman comes out of nowhere and hands her a different set of weapons. Although she has not worked with these often, they should work for what she has planned.

Kunais, shuriken, all sorts of what she has constantly thrown before, these had a special extra added bonus. Anko letting her borrow her special toys for what she was about to do. The jounin had taught her an interesting sign with these weapons...

And now she was about to see if they worked.

But considering the reputation that Anko has.... Grinning TenTen took off and after her prey, a certain teammate of hers. **Neji Hyuuga**.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Running and dodging her throws, Neji knew this time it was different. Unlike Lee and Gai who can dodge with relative ease, against him it came more to the fact he had to blow off her attacks with a kaiten.

Small problem, that was too easy.

Although he was technically a jounin now, he, TenTen, and Lee often still found themselves training with Gai as much as they could. Experience which they lack, he does not and he could often find little things that they miss and could correct.

And one thing despite having the traditional Hyuuga Taijutsu to fall back on, dodging was not one of its strong points for as stated before. A simple kaiten could just blow things away.

It is why when he played target for her, he was forbidden from using it. And admittedly it did help him out considerably.

"Oh Neji-kun!"

Instinctively ducking the well aimed kunai that is thrown, he watches as it is embedded in a tree hard and fast. Moving faster then he could blink; the weapons come even quicker now. When it comes to her throws TenTen was faster then both he and Lee combined and far more deadly.

Running, he did not notice as he dodged the continuous throws that she was essentially herding him towards a certain point.

You see after the events that had left a certain young woman still hot and bothered, she had interesting conversation this morning as his cousin had told him with Hinata and Anko. The older woman listening, she had given her some advice as she had done the Hyuuga princess and that she was willing to lend TenTen some of her special weapons.

Confused at first, her eyes had widened as Anko explained what they could do and she was delighted as the implications of the idea that the special jounin was giving her.

Holding onto them still and waiting for the opportune time to start her throws, the young woman continued to use those she already had on her. Shurikens, kunais, all were being thrown with relative ease....

To herd the figure ahead of her into a small clearing,,,

Eventually she got him right where she wanted him. Her last throws with the original precise, she had thrown the specials that Anko had lent her. Normally used to trap those the woman had to interrogate out in the field, the special jounin with the wild reputation had found a more pleasurable use for them.

And she had willingly shared it with the other weapons mistress of Konoha.

Throwing now the ones Anko had lent to her, they did as she intended. Left, right, up, down...side to side, she threw....and eventually she got what she wanted.

A trapped Hyuuga...

These Kunai when thrown generate chakra binding ropes when close to another weapon that bears the same seals. Connecting together, it fed on the person's chakra making it basically, the more a person struggles. The tighter the bonds get.

Considering she had gotten pinned whether she wanted to or not, it was time for TenTen to return the favor.

Her throws well aimed she had already trapped one arm and within a mere twenty minutes she had the rest of his body trapped as well. Spread out somewhat as he was in an awkward position, TenTen approached her teammate who struggled against his bonds.

"Well, well..." She smiles slyly. "Who's pinned now?" She smiles as she studies her handiwork. His arms trapped on either side of him and two at his waist, the young woman smiled as the rest of him was free. Watching as he tries to slide out, she is thankful as the one at his waist seems to grow tighter.

Restricting his movement....

But hearing the teasing huskiness in her voice, Neji found he was watching as her hand trailed idle patterns on his chest. Her fingers light and feathery, he listens as she speaks. "You know Neji after what you did to me yesterday, it got me to thinking. I didn't know if I wanted to beat your ass...or go for a more pleasurable pursuit."

As she spoke her fingers were deftly unwrapping his jacket, revealing the same similar mesh shirt and muscle tee he wore from before underneath. Slender fingers ghosting over his skin, Neji couldn't help but let out a sound of desire, much to her delight.

"But then...you know what happened Neji-kun?"

"What..."

"I decided both might be better." She murmurs as she presses her lips to where his nipple would be underneath the tee and mesh. Instinctively wanting to wrap his arms around her, he can't help but make a sound of irritation as he was thwarted by the ropes making sure his arms stay where they are.

Backing away, she smiled knowingly as she heard his sound of aggravation as she turned deliberately and just arched against his trapped form. Her rear brushing against the lower half of his body deliberately, Neji was wondering if he could just glare these kunai out.

Not that it was going to happen anytime soon if he knew his teammate, who was removing the ribbons from her hair, which once more tumbled in dark curls. His fingers itching to run through that thick mass again, he smiles softly as she approaches him. Her fingers trailing his chest again, she smiles softly as to be kind to him and provide him with some measure of dignity....

She slides her hand down and into his pants. Trailing idly his waist, underneath the silken cloth, Neji just watched her dark eyes which had a purposeful intent about them as she stared at him. Her lips soft and pink, he speaks needing something desperately from her....

"TenTen....kiss me...."

A delightful smile crossing her lips, she smiles softly as the go lower and brush a slender finger down the shaft that remains hidden under the cloth. A soft little cry of pleasure escaping from the normally in control Hyuuga, the young woman smiles with a gentle and yet hungry look.

"Could you repeat that Neji-kun?' She whispered in his ear, as she continued to run a single finger up and down his shaft. Her fingers having yet to encircle it, she can sense by the tension building up in his muscles that he likes it.

"K..Kiss...me." He replied. The shock that even he stuttered as his cousin was once prone to do so was forgotten as with her free hand, she tilted his chin slightly and pressed her lips to his. At that same exact moment, her fingers grasped his burgeoning erection firmly and squeezed.

His sound of pleasure drowned by the kiss, she does not part as she continues to squeeze him. Pulling as she does so every so gently at first, it grows firmer and stronger with each passing minute.

Deliberately the young woman begins to slow down as she parts, the low little whine coming from the body of the man before her; she knows she is doing what she set out to do.

Driving him crazy....

It pays to be a woman sometimes.

Continuing to pull on him, she leans against him. Her hands working out a rhythm on his desire, she just humms a soft tune as she curls into his body, a body that even now grows more tense...

Harder....

Hotter.....

Firmer...

Hungry for more....

"TennTTTTennnnn" Hissing out her name, she looks into his eyes and notices he has activated his Byukagan, his body regardless of the bonds was struggling to break free. Swirling with power, now she knows she has pushed his limits of control.

She smiles though and remains where she is, his hips vainly trying to rise into her hands that guide his body. Speeding up, slowing down, her rhythm never faltering, she knows that by the fighting against his entrapment that he is going to be quite unhappy with her later.

But then, considering she wasn't yesterday.

Turnabout is fair play.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupts from his lips and TenTen is rewarded with what she had sought. Something thick, hot and warm went into her hand.

Bringing her hand up from his pants, Neji seemed to collapse against the tree he was pinned to, he lifted his head enough to watch her free hand come close to her mouth and TenTen begin to lick it of his essence.

Her tongue delicate, as it peeks out from her lips, he lets out a low moan of pleasure, despite his exhaustion at the moment. Not once did his eyes leave hers, they just continued and imagined that instead of her hand. That it was his manhood...

Already feeling as if it was beginning to grow hard again, he hungered for more. But he growls in irritation as the young woman pulls at the kunais once she has licked her hand clean.

"Yummy...." She whispers in his ear. Licking the shell of it with purposeful intent to make him grab her with promise in his eyes as he so intends to return the favor of what she had done.

He now hears voices in the distance though of his friend and former sensei coming towards them, the young woman now humming a little tune as in no time flat her hair is back in its familiar buns.

"You might want to gather your wits Neji-kun..." She smirked. "I do believe Lee and Gai-sensei will be here any minute and I am sure you don't want them to lecture you on how un-youthful we just were."

A sudden shudder going down his back in fear, he is rapidly back to his organized self as the two were finally greeted by the other members of their team. Still though as he looks at TenTen while Lee is quizzing him on how they do, she licks her lips when no one but himself is watching her.

A low groan escaping...

Neji found himself being peppered by the two green beasts of Konoha with questions of concern as TenTen laughs with amusement. Her dark eyes dancing, Neji can't wait till he gets her alone again...

And that was a promise as his blonde knucklehead of a friend would say...that he intends to keep.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

***Giggles as she looks at her handiwork**

**  
Took me a while to come up with this one, but I think I did pretty good. And guess what! There will be a Shika/Temari series! I have been inspired by ironically Shakira! Was going through my playlist and well one of her songs gave me a humdinger of an idea...**

**Am still working it out in my head though so don't know if it will be next or if I will do a Hina/Naru one...or another Neji/TenTen one....eh...I don't know.**

**So the official pairings right now are Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen, and now Shikamaru/Temari. **


	6. Vegetable

_I do not own Naruto_

_Okay am playing with the fact that even though each flavor to a degree can stand alone, this is a series within a series. Some of you have asked me why I haven't done a Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi or any others yet._

_Reason I haven't done it, is I haven't found the proper inspiration, the proper idea that would allow me to give their characters justice in most cases. And don't forget I also actually have to agree with the pairing idea as well. Someone has suggested a Kakashi/Kurenai series for example._

_Which does sound like a good idea, I just don't have the proper idea or motivation for it. So I haven't done it. Get it now guys? That is what it comes down to. Suggestions are great just have to bear with the fact...I need the proper idea through inspiration to go with that suggestion._

_Anyhow this is a Shikmaru/Temari one and if you haven't figured out this is a lemon/lime series.... You are blind as a bat_

_Theme song for this one is **the Lover in Me by Sheena Easton**....and by now guys in case you don't know all these songs can be found on youtube. I would recommend you listen to them, some are old some not, but it might give you some insight into why I write these as I do._

**Vegetable**

Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome as one of his closest friends moped once more about having missed the Hyuuga heiress when he returned by mere hours. It seems as he had heard, Hinata and Naruto were finally beginning to come together as a couple. And according to the blonde, they did have a date, but because of the mission they and Team 10 had gotten sent on, it had to be postponed.

And now that they have returned?

This time it was Team 8 who was out on a mission, causing said blonde to whimper once again in agony.

Still though it was about damn time, that they got together, it had only taken what? Almost 12 years?

Regardless of the length of time, if he had to hear Ino talk about how hot the blonde was getting in her opinion one more time. He was going to commit seppuku, even knowing how she and his mother would react. They would both find a way to resurrect him, just so they could kill him themselves with their incessant yelling.

Sigh....

Troublesome women

Looking at his ramen, that he had ordered which was a plain and simple vegetable flavor, he began to eat with the slow kind of deliberateness as he found his gaze eventually wandering to the clouds. His friends seeing this continue on talking, as knowing the Nara, he was still listening.

He just never looks like he is.

His mind thoughtful, as it always is, he was drawn out of it about 30 minutes later at the sound of a familiar and very irritating voice.

"You again...shouldn't you be doing something besides sitting there looking at the sky? I mean you are a jounin for crying out loud."

"Nice to see you to Temari." Shikamaru replied with an almost laissez-faire attitude. One that he knows infuriates the year older blonde, but at least she was one that he somewhat respects. Unlike Ino and Naruto, whom can be pretty ditzy for lack of a better term sometimes, Temari was actually quite intelligent.

She was also one of the few that actually had to make work at winning Shogi. She was that smart....

"What brings you back to Konoha?"

"My brother." Temari replied simply. "He and Tsunade are currently having their so called quarterly meetings."

Chuckling he knew what in actuality it was. Gaara was pestering Tsunade in his own way to allow him to as what the Godaime calls it demolish the landscape with Naruto. Being a former Jinchuuriki, Gaara had incredible power from his stint with the Shukaku sealed inside him. Not many shinobi could match that save two possibly.

And one of them was his blonde friend.

The other currently was out on a mission himself, despite being under house arrest somewhat Sasuke Uchiha had indeed come home. It had taken Naruto, Sakura and surprising enough Gaara to bring him back. The one female in the group was connected to the Uchiha as a teammate but for the two young men. Well Sasuke found a brother in one and a best friend in the other.

Both understood his pain far more then the Uchiha could ever dream of and they had drilled it into him in that epic fight.

So Tsunade assigned him and Team 8 to go with Team Hawk, which surprisingly enough despite a rough start had found a home in Konoha, to investigate some Rock Ninja apparently trying to get frisky over the border and create havoc.

With Naruto's real identity out Rock has been extremely touchy as of course they wanted the blonde's head on a platter. Since they couldn't really touch him, anyone considered to be close to him was fair game.

Much to the Uchiha's delight, he was going to disabuse them of that notion.

"Troublesome, heard she was contemplating another fort in the eastern part of Fire Country. So she will probably allow it."

"I see..." Continuing to speak, neither one noticed the slight red strand of chakra enveloping them both. One thing the Kyuubi has always been annoyed with as he listens to the conversations going on outside the seal, was the nature of the Nara.

Lazier then all get out, the fox was simply mystified at how the clan could even breed, if the men wouldn't even get it up. Because as they would say that was actually working for something.

Considering the conception that there was something between the wind chick and this lazy ass that merited a little bit of his special touch, the Fox grinned as he struck home with neither one the wiser.

You would figure though the Fox mused as he waited for the action to begin, that of all the Shinobi to see....that the smartest one would notice.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two days later**

Temari found herself completely and utterly vexed with the jounin that was Shikamaru Nara. Despite the reasons they were there to begin with, Gaara had asked her to speak with the genius ninja over possible ways to better protect Suna.

And the idiot was point blank ignoring her.

"Sometimes I swear I or any other girl could be having sex in front of you and you would still fall asleep."

Not contrary to belief, Temari unlike most of Konoha did not know that even though he does indeed look like he is not listening. The genius of the Rookie 9 was very much so.

And the concept of what the Sand kuniochi had just come up with had intrigued him in more then one way. "Considering we are in a public place Temari, I do not think you or anyone else would wish to be arrested. So why don't we just talk about it?"

The blonde flustered, as he had answered her eyes narrowed immediately. "I most certainly will not!"

Shrugging, the Nara once again turned back to looking at the clouds. When she had approached, Shikamaru had been doing what he does best. He was plainly put, sitting under a tree in the park looking up at the sky, as he thought about various things. Chouji and Ino who would normally be with him, both were currently taking a tour of teaching at the academy. The former especially as his jovial nature was a welcome respite to much of the stricter teachers according to the children.

Still though his reaction got to blonde girl to thinking, considering she had run into the girls who were fast becoming her friends here in Konoha, she had gotten the inside on Hinata and her imminent capture of the blonde demon vessel.

And TenTen and her pursuit of to see how far she can push a Hyuuga who by nature was a bit of a control freak beyond his limits....

Thoughtful, Temari does know that over the years, the kind of actions her friends had done would not work on Shikamaru. The genius would not take advantage of it no matter how much she or any other girl worked him into it. But then talking about it....

"I changed my mind Shikamaru..." The pig tailed blonde stated as she slid next to him. The Nara's eyes widened as he almost choked on the piece of grass he was chewing on as he turned his gaze towards her. "In fact I wonder...." She smiles as she looks at him innocently with a hint of slyness. "What is your take on a swing hmmm?"

"Swing, it's just something kids play on...what does it have to do with sex."

Temari just looked at him incredulously and laughed out loud. "For a guy with a 200 IQ, you don't know."

"Enlighten me."

Smiles she slid next to him, and got comfortable against a tree. Her fan in her lap rather then on her back, she began to speak.

"Imagine sitting in the middle of the park all alone as I know you like to do you lazy bum. But you decided rather then sit in the grass against a tree; you will move your ass into a swing. Sitting down in it, you have to admit, habit dictates that you move your legs no matter what. It's only instinct. Correct?"

Nodding his head, Shikamaru had to admit that would be the case. In his observations he had yet to see someone not move their legs upon sitting in a swing.

"Now as you sit there...someone comes up alongside you. Warm...female...hot, someone who has taken a vested interest and you and wishes to spend some time with you. Would you chase her away?"

Shaking his head, he is puzzled as to what this has got to do with sex. But listening to her voice, which was as she stated, warm and invitingly pleasing, he had to remember that this was simply a troublesome woman that was intent on bothering him.

Laughing softly, at his reaction, the blonde girl kept right on talking. "Now then she comes up behind you; her hands are at either side of your head. Normally as a shinobi, you would think she was trying to break your neck. But no, she just wants to tilt your head back to rest upon her breasts."

His eyes drifting almost absent mindedly to hers, Temari pretends she doesn't notice. But promises to get him to do more then just move the eyes as she speaks. "They are firm, supple and yet soft at the safe time. A nice comfortable pillow really is what you think."

A subtle look again crossing down to her breasts, the blonde decides to cross her arms underneath her breasts. Giving them a bit more cleavage as she speaks in her battle kimono, she could hear the quiet little bare sound coming from the Nara youth who has yet to move or even break a sweat.

But his eyes were definitely looking at her breasts now with something akin to curiosity.

"You lean back and sigh in contentment, but are soon startled as her hands slide down your shoulders and back up the swings. Soft...feather light touches designed to just aide you to relax are tingling your senses. So that you are quite open to ideas as she asks you a simple question."

"Which is?" Shikamaru finds himself asking, much to his surprise.

"Can I sit on your lap of course?" The pigtailed girl replied. "And of course as she asked this, at this time, her hands would still be moving across your arms and sliding partially down your chest. All the while your head would be relaxing on top of her breasts."

Hearing the words being intoned, instead of clouds Shikamaru can not help but see that very image in the back of his mind. Growing stronger, he could see just that and oddly enough rather then the nice biddable girl of his dreams...

He keeps seeing Temari in her place. Her hands lightly going down his body, a slight stirring began to rise. Still though he does not move...

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Would you allow her to sit on your lap?"

"Yes."

Grinning, the blonde smiled as she continued to speak. "At your acknowledgement and allowance of it, she would slowly back away." At the thought of losing the feel of a soft firm bre...err pillow, Shikamaru found an instinctive whine of protest escaping his lips. Temari hearing this continues on as despite not showing it.

The blonde now knows she has got his full attention.

"Now as she walks around, you see the slender form, that is not to thin, nor is it to fat underneath her kimono. It hides much, yet as she sits down, you feel her rounded bottom sinking into your lap. Its softness is not as bony as you would think at first, and as she moves to get comfortable...."

Bingo! Temari smiles as she notices the attempt at shifting his legs as if trying to hide something. Teasing him a little bit, she smiles as she trails a finger down his arm. "Are you all right Shikamaru?"

Nodding his head, the genius refrains from saying anything. For the first time, he actually doesn't know what to say!

"You sure? Don't need me to stop or anything?"

"Troublesome...continue on."

"Why should I Shikamaru? You seem...." Grinning as that same hand works its way down his chest. Just a single finger tracing the outline of his body, the known lazy ninja is currently fighting the urge to move. And not the way his mind tells him to either....

"Just keep talking..."

"As you wish..." Temari answers. "Now where was I....oh yes. In trying to get comfortable in your lap, you can't help but realize the swing just has to move a little bit to not only get accustomed to the weight. But also, because of the first instinct one has to do when sitting in one.... Move the legs of course."

The picture in his head, happening, it begins to dawn on Shikamaru just how much a swing could play a role in sex.

"Now settled in, could you imagine the feel as your legs started to move the swing. The pressure going up into her...as hers sinks into you. Up...and down...." The blonde whispered huskily as she murmured the words into his ear. "Never really having to move...letting gravity do the work as the only thing your legs would be doing is just lifting you higher....the pleasure sure to be increasing as the constant meld of bodies despite the cloth should be incredible."

Gulping now more, the stress to not move and show he was getting affected by her words was getting rather difficult for the Shadow Ninja. He has as of yet to think of an effective come back for her teasing words.

"Now as you move, you realize she might fall off if you go any higher, yet you do not want to loose that connection. So you decide to hold on to her, as she attempts to turn towards you." She whispers softly. "One leg going over and around...instead of her back to you...you get a nice view of her breasts in her kimono. And as both legs wrap around your waist, you do realize, it means she gets even closer as you swing upwards."

His body showing signs of stress now, Temari leans closer to murmur in his ear.

"Higher...Shikamaru."

"Swing Faster....Shikamaru"

"Harder Shikamaru."

"Go down...deeper Shikamaru."

"Push with all your might."

Knowing full well the last bit has nothing at all to do with a swing, Temari laughs out loud as before she could even blink, the Shadow Ninja was up and out in a flash.

For you see, as she was whispering it in his ear. Temari's hand was wandering again...this time up and down the inside of his legs....

The others approaching her now as Ino had seen her errant teammate, the fact that he was probably running faster then he ever has in his entire life said something to the blonde mind reader.

"Say Temari? What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing much, _just told him a story_."

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Now this is one of my best yet. The inspiration for this one guys as I stated before was inspired by Shakira's song Hips don't lie. _**

**_And although words can indeed lie...body language never does. It only needs the right trigger...._**

**_Anyhow enjoy..._**


	7. Tomato

I do not own Naruto

Okay I have decided to mosey on down the road as I need to do a lot of updates. My mind cleared, I have been in somewhat of a kinky mood lately again so...time to play!

And folks don't tell me who to pair together. I really don't like it. You can suggest and give reasons for why but I don't appreciate it. The way I work is simply this folks and I will explain one last time.

I need the PROPER inspiration outside of things that I feel best suits the pairings. One person had figured it out and offered ideas some of which were plausible. Others whacky a bit...but I might use them.

And before I forget I am extremely peevish when people try telling me how to write my story. I don't like it. I don't like being told to do a certain pair next when I am the one writing the story. You try it I will do the opposite to piss you off.

Well anyway I figured I better address that and so onwards to the usual

If you have not figure out this is a lemon/lime series you are blind as a bat.

Pairings are still Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen, Shikamaru/Temari, and dun dun...Sasuke/Ino and Anko/Iruka

This one is going to be the first of the two new pairings. So this is a Sasuke/Ino

And the song of choice for this one, is **He said She said by Ashley Tisdale**.

**Tomato**

Being who she was, Ino Yamanaka was admittedly a little annoyed that she as of yet has no boyfriend, the likes of Neji or Naruto. The Ice Prince and the Knucklehead were apparently diamonds to be had and could spoil a girl plenty with their love according to two of her friends.

Both currently involved in the thralls of being snagged by TenTen and Hinata respectively. The two were finally being realized for the good men that they were and all the girls were kicking themselves for not acting while they had they chance. As both the weapons mistress, and the Hyuuga Princess had seen past the so many obvious faults of both and saw the gems underneath.

Neji for example, was a bit of an egotistical control freak, but now that she thinks about it. Could she really blame him? Seriously, those seals on the Branch clan of the Hyuuga were messed up.

At least all that confidence he has is good for something as if Neji says he can do something. More then likely he will. It was something they all learned from a fellow blonde shinobi.

And speaking of Naruto....

He was an idiot at times of the highest order. He could be dense, oblivious and downright stupid at times. But then why is it, he is the one who constantly saves and inspires them to do better?

She still couldn't figure it out. But both apparently were gems that neither girl was willing to give up now to another girl. Even now she can see Hinata moping and looking towards the gates. Naruto do back anytime today along with the rest of his team was expected and judging by the flushed cheeks. The heiress had something planned...

Going to Ichiraku's she smiled as she took a seat and took a look at the menu. Despite not being able to take the salty nature of the noodle soup that often, she had to admit, it was still pretty good.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted the newest flavor an all natural tomato and that it was low in salt as well. She admitted she had to try. Waiting as she was for her order, she never noticed that as a blonde walks by and is pounced upon by the Hyuuga heiress, the then and barely noticeable string of red chakra that intertwined with her foot and then disappeared into her skin.

The Kyuubi having sensed her irritation, new that familiar feeling she was giving off quite well. It was one that was entirely similar to another. That blasted Uchiha, who routinely checks the seal as part of his penitence for betraying this village.

Should have been killed...

That's what he would have done.

Bah!

Irregardless, the Fox figured something else that might be even better. Especially as he senses that blasted young man close by. Besides he has a theory to test out anyway.

Being one of the few to observe his surroundings quite often, the Fox has indeed noticed that the Uchiha would only speak when fighting for something he wanted. It was one of the reasons why the Kyuubi wasn't surprised when he and that pink haired chick didn't work out.

Sure she was strong and stubborn...but loyalty only goes so far, before it becomes extremely dull and lifeless. The Uchiha needed someone who would be a fighter much like his vessel.

And well considering his blasted container doesn't have a sister; the mind reader chick might do the trick.

So far he's been 3 for 3. Now let's say can he go for 4. Grinning with intent, the fox waits for things to happen.

Something tells him it will be explosive.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two hours later**

Striding towards the Hokage Tower, Ino was deep in thought. Thus she wasn't aware of the commotion going on by the training grounds. The blonde focused on what she was doing, that when she felt a hand grasp her arm, she did what any good kuniochi would do.

She flipped whoever it was on their backside and hit with a good right hook.

A dawning awareness now as she sees the black hair and familiar dazed and dark eyes of the Uchiha, the blonde shrugs and moves on in thought. Those who just watch the events that had unfolded were startled beyond belief.

Especially Sakura...

Who ironically found it pretty funny.

**1 hour earlier...**

Sasuke was irritated beyond belief. Only having just returned and made his report to the Hokage, he was looking for his blonde idiot of a friend to spar with, when he noticed said man being pounced upon by the Hyuuga heiress. His eyes widening in surprise at the deep kiss the young woman was giving him a deep kiss and Naruto's response.

He decided to abstain from approaching his friend and makes a mental note to ask the dobe about it later. In the meantime though as before when he was a child, he was being trailed by his worst nightmare.

The dreaded bane of all Uchihas...the fan girl...

Sighing, he went off to train with all of them watching. Karin and the others gone to do their own things, the dark haired youth was thankful that the girl realized he wasn't interested. No matter...the red head had her eyes on someone else anyhow by now.

25 minutes though into the training, Sasuke was getting ticked off.

Their drool was turning the ground underneath him to mud.

"You know I have an idea that might help you out."

Turning to find the pinkette looking at him, he is glad that it was her and none of the others. Although still harboring something for him, Sakura realized with aide from Tsunade, that Sasuke would never date her.

Respect her yes.

Never date.

Why?

To put in plainly, physically she was strong. Mentally...not so much... Sakura realized it all when he had returned and once again she kept getting turned down. It took all of a week for her to stop.

And another week to realize that she needed to stop to get his attention and simply be herself. Loyal as she was to him, she observed, chatted, and spoke with him as she would Naruto, Yamato, or any one else. And as she saw him with the other fan girls, the awareness finally came through...

The core of what she was? Was not what he needed. He did not need undying declarations of love. He did not need to be constantly asked out. He did not need any of that...and Sakura. Well Sakura did...

On top of that she realized something else as well. Sasuke wanted someone strong enough to tell him where to go stick it. Most fan girls would not be able to tell him no. Hell even now, she has trouble saying it to him. She can say it to any and everyone else but not him.

When she had finally began to see that her crush was just that a crush months later, like Naruto. She became a good friend.

"Well?"

"A fight. If they can beat you, in a Taijutsu only match mind you. Because you would probably kill them otherwise, they can date you. And it would have to be to a knock out or something that would throw you off your feet."

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"You are a genius!" Startled as the dark haired youth gives her a hug, she knows that despite being out of character for him. That this was actually something he wanted and she couldn't help but watch as he started to yell out his plan.

And it worked, the girls jumped at the chance and one by one they failed.

The consequence for the loss was devastating to be sure. They were told to chase someone else for Sasuke next time would use ninjutsus as well. And that was how it went. All of them kept trying time and time again, to beat him in that short time, each and every one fell though to his experience.

Sakura admittedly was just entertained.

And glad it wasn't her.

**Now....**

Having seen Ino walking by, she had been about to tell Sasuke that Ino had just arrived when it happened.

And in front of the fan girls no less.

Sasuke had been put down and rather quickly.

Means whether she realizes it or not, the unsuspecting blonde had just snagged one of the hottest men in Konoha. The pinkette rapidly took off to go and find the rest of the Rookie 9 as well as their former senseis in the village as Ino just shrugged and kept walking.

This was going to be really funny to watch.

Because Ino, who although still harbors feelings for the Uchiha. Still finds him to be an arrogant stuck up asshole.

As she was running and as the fan girls mourned their lost chance at the young man who was coming to angrier then hell at what had happened to him. None of them had noticed in that brief moment, that he and the blonde had touched.

The thin red chakra outline that had surrounded the volatile pair....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Minding her own business as she had done what she needed to do at the tower; Ino was happily on her way back to the flower shop and home. Her thoughts brighter now as she was going to let any thoughts on her lack of a relationship. She did not notice the dark eyes flashing red watching her.

Or the others a little further away watching them with greedy anticipation.

"You really think he would...Naruto-kun?" Hinata stated softy as she was perched close to the blonde. Said blonde turning her to with an impish grin he nods his head as the others watching turn to him. His hand was grasping onto hers as he watches through a set of binoculars, his best friend sneaking up on the blonde.

"Yep...remember how a lot of you say Ino is just a female version of me? Think about it..."

Kakashi about to say something rather perverted, Sakura slaps a hand over his mouth and prevents him as she whacks upside the head at the same time. The others puzzled it takes Temari to realize what is said.

"Sasuke would never condone to a typical girl. Kuniochi or not he would want one just as strong as he was."

"Exactly... And other then Sakura, TenTen, and my Hinata-hime, you is the strongest kuniochi in the village that is around our age." Naruto replied. Hinata beaming at the possessive moniker affixed to her name, the other two girls grinning as well at the tender look he had given as he said it. "So Sakura is not interested any more, TenTen has Neji apparently and I will break every bone in Sasuke's body if he goes after my hime, so who's left?"

That said they resume watching and with avid interest....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sasuke glared at the blonde whom had made him a fool in front of those things. Having kept his word from before, it would be considered a dishonor to not keep it now. And he swore in front of all those fan girls that he would date whatever woman could beat him.

Most salivating at the chance just to touch him, he also stated that if any lost they were to never come anywhere near him again.

And it worked out just fine and dandy. He had managed to beat all of them that had come rushing at him. Hoping that they were the one to knock him down and out, then Ino came along....and she not only flipped him over...she punched him.

Never had he gotten along with the blonde like another he knows, but yet he is drawn to the fact. She did what none of the others could do.

Stepping out of the shadows as they are now close to a set of training grounds, he decides that this is just as good a time as any to confront the blonde.

"Ino-chan" Saying her name with a little bit of respect as she had got him off guard, the blonde whirled around and narrowed her gaze as she sees him. Her blue eyes becoming like chipped ice, she glares.

"What do you want teme?"

A growl emanating from the dark haired youth, he rushes to her and stops with a hairs breath of her body. Where most would have flinched, the blonde remains steadfast. Considering she was an apprentice to Anko and Ibiki, goes to reason nothing would surprise her after all.

"No one can call me that but the dobe!"

"Bullshit" The blonde replied as she raised a hand and poked him hard. Over the years, she, Sakura, and yes even Hinata had learned some valuable tricks from Tsunade. Her super strength being one of them, another....

Was her short temper....

Not that it mattered too many who knew the blonde.

She kind of had that anyway. Learning from Tsunade just kind of made it a hair trigger with her.

"Bullshit, you are an emotionless egotistical jackass, and because of that I will call you whatever I damn well please until you earn my respect. Among them teme if I damn well feel like it."

That said, Sasuke once again was caught off guard as no woman not even Sakura had spoken to him like that, so when her right hook connected. He was once again on the ground.

Incensed now, as said blonde started to walk off; he leaped up and grabbed her, intent on straightening out her views on him. His Sharingan now blazing as he intended to make her submit, but the blonde just smirked.

"You forget dumbass, I'm a Yamanaka, Genjutsu doesn't work on us." Flipping him over, the two now were in a fight as he pulled her to the ground. Her leg kicking out, she smiled as it connected to his chin forcing him to let go.

Forcing his head back, he growled as she got up and evaded his tackle. "I'm not like your fan girls duck-ass, I know how to fight."

That said the two were at it again.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kakashi having the binoculars now, the older man observed what was happening. His eyes widening, he let out a little chuckle as he handed them to Naruto. The blonde seeing it as well he let out a little smirk as it was giving him ideas.

Despite him being gone, the Toad Sage did teach Naruto a thing or two about observation and he saw the exact same things Kakashi did. Whispering into Hinata's ear, the Hyuuga girl turned a bright pink, and allowed herself to be taken away by the blonde who tossed the viewers to Temari who was confused.

"Where are they going?"

"Take a look." Kakashi stated as he turned to the Sand kuniochi. The blonde looking and seeing the flushed excitement in the faces of the two combatants, she smiled as well. "Oh Shikamaru....I got another story to tell you." Taking the binoculars with her as they vanish...

Sakura having long since gone herself as did Kakashi, the latter of which having told her of what was going on between her best friend and former teammate....

Their fight was one word...

Foreplay...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

The fight having now gone on for twenty minutes Sasuke looked at Ino with something akin to respect. Other then Naruto, no one has lasted this long against him. Not even Sakura with her super strength or even Kakashi with his knowledge had been able to hold up against him.

And for the first time, Sasuke found himself actually attracted to a girl...

The blonde heaving as she and Sasuke both circled one another; she found the rush of the spar thrilling. Her body flushed with pleasure, as she moved, she could see his body as well. Having gotten rid of that hideous sound outfit, Sasuke now wore an outfit similar to one he did years ago. A single black shirt, with the Uchiha fan on the back and instead of shorts, he wore long black pants.

Both form fitting and yet not, they looked as if they had been painted on him and well despite the fact she still thinks he is a conceited jerk. He was still hot.

Seeing him coming at her now, as she was about to flip him again, the blasted man turned his body in such a way to bring her down with him. Rolling as they were, for a moment, she on the bottom. She hissed in rage as she glared into his smug dark eyes.

Bucking up against him, her body pressed intimately against his, both stilled at the hardened bulge that was there.

Ready to scream a few choice words, as she opened her mouth, the blonde was immensely startled even more, as his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss. Parting from her, Ino's eyes narrowed and she swung hard.

Knocking him over, she straddled him this time, as she glared.

"What gives you the right?"

"Hn. I don't hear you complaining that you hated it."

Growling in rage, as she attempted to swing again, this time he got it and yanked her down to face him eye to eye. Struggling to get him to release her, he whispered... "Say my name."

"Go to hell!"

Another kiss on the lips again, this one longer, Ino found herself hating her body as it curled into his before she could stop it. Her hips pressed intimately to his, she wrenched away before she wiped his touch off of her lips.

A snarl as he watched that, the two began to wrestle again. Their body close, they froze again as somehow Ino's hand had ripped his shirt down the front, when she had attempted to wrench herself free, while at the same time causing some pain.

In the process of the rip, nails had scored leaving a mark...

"Hn...I do believe I need to leave a mark of my own now."

"Just try it." Ino said challengingly.

"I believe I will."

Tackling her again, Sasuke, held her down. Her arms pinned by his side and one hand, he traced a hand across her belly. Wearing her usual outfit of a purple midriff top and skirt along with black pants herself; Ino had plenty for him to see.

His hand sliding up to her shirt, he raises it on one side, to reveal a soft mound of flesh with a taught pink tip. His lips taking it into his mouth, the blonde struggled not to moan with pleasure. As he pulled and tugged with his teeth as he sucked upon it...

Parting from her breast now as she growled, Ino now had a nice perfect shape of his mouth around her pale flesh. This time taking the chance, Ino succeeded in bucking him off, leaping up now as she was flushed pink, she managed to get her shirt back down.

Ignoring the fluttery feeling burning in her belly that his little maneuver had made her body feel, she kicked him hard as he was getting up. Sending him flying she came at him with fists and anger.

"I AM NOT YOURS TO MARK YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Being put on the defensive as he was, it had taken another 10 minutes of heated brushes against one another, causing the areas that were now extremely sensitive to grow with feeling.

"You will be."

"I will not!" She screamed as she leaped intent of strangling him if she could. That infuriated that he would dare to mark her, as his. Ino belonged to no one but herself.

Catching her as he did, Ino deliberately brushed a hand against his cloth covered erection before he could do anything else. Releasing her, quickly she placed a well aimed kick to his stomach and as he caught it, his fingers brushed against her inner thigh.

"Hn..." A sly smile crossing his lips again, the blonde twisted her body and her foot connected with his cheek. Throwing him off to the side, she was caught off guard as he swept her legs out from under her.

His body between hers now, he pressed deeply between her legs as she attempted to get him off of her.

"Say my name..."

"Traitor."

Moving and raising his hips, causing her to gasp. Sasuke grinned at the rising flush in her cheeks. The soft breathes... "Say it."

"Two-faced bastard."

His hips rising again...and lowering even more into hers as his weight holds her down. Her struggles to get him off of her continuing to rub against him deliciously, he could feel her own body responding as through the top he notices the twin peaks standing at attention.

"Say it Ino... Say my name."

"Retarded jerk!"

Moving his body again and pressing into her intimately. Ino's body arched up from the extreme shot of pleasure that soared through her. Her neck right there for him to taste, he dipped down and nipped at the flesh that was there.

"Say" He whispered as he pressed right there again. "My" Lips finding hers as he took hers in a claiming kiss. Soft and full, they would be swollen with the pressure before long... "Name..."

Bright blue eyes dazed with passion as her body trembles with need and excitement, the blonde still has something that causes them to narrow in anger.

"When..." Her own hips meeting his, she rocked and twisted them now on purpose. "Hell." Moving a little faster now, her voice deeper and huskier, Ino whispered as she nipped at his lips. "Freezes."

That last word spoken as she arched into his hips, Sasuke had lost all sense of control as his eyes went to the deep red of the Sharingan once again. His body hard and taught now, he gazes into the eyes of the blonde underneath him who was stubborn and defiant.

About to go to plan B, Sasuke growled as Shikamaru found them. An equally flushed face of his own as Temari beside him smirks... "Troublesome...Ino, the Hokage wants to see us now."

"Coming!"

Deliberately saying that as she rolled her hips under his, Ino smirks with passion filled eyes as almost collapses on top of her, as he finally orgasms. Managing to get out from under him, Ino smiles as she bends down to whisper in his ear...

"I win...you conceited ass."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Inspiration for this one was the age old Battle of the Sexes, watching a documentary on it the other day is when it hit me. It is one of the reasons why before all of you pitch a fit. Sakura was not chosen for this.

Loyalty as one of you has said before is great and I do agree with it, but if you think about. Sasuke needs more then that. I mean she has considerably improved in the series since her fan girl days. But the fact that after all this time she still calls him Sasuke-kun? Come on...

It means I honestly don't think that she and he will end up together because quite frankly strong or not, Sasuke needs someone to tell him off as well as be able to beat the shit out of him. And the fact that Ino survived in a spar against him...well. As the old saying goes...

Don't underestimate a psst off female....


	8. Spicy Chicken

I do not own Naruto

Just giggles and giggles....

Not often I answer reviews...kind of feel like doing it right now.

**Kizoku Seishin**... bows...I thank you... *grins. And I do agree with you. People I have noticed tend to write lemons that are the same thing constantly over and over. I think what people forget when they write those kind of scenes is that love and expressing it can be spontaneous, wild, erotic, and fun.

I remember that, in fact I love getting that look from the man in my life when he desires me right then and there. As I know other women do as well. And I believe men feel the same as well.

In the end perhaps it is because I am older who knows, but experience in that kind of spontaneity is what makes a lemon writer go from smut as we often see to subtle and yet mind blowing eroticism.

**Infiniteternity**... I believe it is as well. There is nothing wrong with people who like Sasuke/Sakura just I can't help but have trouble believing in it for the reasons I stated before. Loyalty is great and all but having it still to the level she does for him even after three years? Time to move on.... By now if he hasn't returned those feelings. He isn't returning them.

**Kenta-Sonek-Raikiri**... How is the Kyuubi pulling the influences? Well beats me he's a demon. Ask him. *Grins. I mean seriously do we know all that he can do yet? And we do know he can cause some chakra to leak outside of the seal. In the episodes of Shippuudeen where they see Sasuke for the first time post time-skip he manifests a smoky copy of himself outside the cage while remaining within the seal.

I have a feeling that basically he can do things as long as it doesn't mean any harm to Naruto or anyone else and considering he is simply entertaining himself by playing matchmaker. He is allowed to donate some well...some uninhibited desires to manifest...

Anyway as I mosey on along if you haven't figured out this is a lemon lime series, you are blind as a bat.

This one is a Naruto/Hinata one

**Theme song for this one is Breathless by the Corrs**

**Spicy Chicken**

Hinata smiled as she was pulled along by a handsome blonde boy off someplace. Having seen her friend and Sasuke in a spar that according to Naruto would start something else, it had stirred the blonde with a passion for something else. Having stopped momentarily for some Spicy Chicken ramen for a few minutes that the Ramen Chef wanted him to try, she had giggled when he gobbled it up faster then she could blink.

Ichiraku wondering if he could even taste it, the man as he saw his best customer's eyes were only on his companion he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. It seems the blonde has a new focus on something besides Ramen.

Especially as moments later, the blonde had said later grabbed her hand and took off once more leaving the stand in a blur of wind.

"Think they will let us cater the wedding?" He asked with humor as he looked at his daughter who was also giggling with amusement.

"DAD! The only just started going out!" Her own eyes watching as the two figures fade out into the crowd of villagers. "And besides knowing Naruto we probably would anyway if he asks in **due** time." She smiles. "I don't think he can survive without it."

Chuckling in amusement, the man nods his head in agreement as she takes the next order and he returns to cooking the soup that said individual loves so much.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

The blonde having smiled as he stopped only long enough to see where he was, he let off a few sneezes in confusion for no reason at all. Then stopping he scratched the back of his head for a moment and moved on.

Taking off again, his eyes moved to gaze only on the young woman beside him with a smile. Naruto had whispered many interesting things in her ear that had made her pink and just nod her head as they spied on their friends for those few moments.

Running as they are, pre-occupied with thoughts of one another, the Kyuubi can't help but be smiling smugly within the confines of the seal. The brat had initially of course been angry at him when he first started this initial experiment of his.

But then considering the Hyuuga heiress who although in his opinion was still a bit innocent, began approaching his vessel herself with a few ideas of her own. Well Naruto wasn't going to knock it. As after all if it wasn't for himself, the blonde probably would not have noticed her at all.

The kid still hadn't figured out though that the Kyuubi was messing with things concerning his friends either. What are the odds, that the Uchiha would notice the other loudmouth blonde?

Or the Ice Prince would allow the Spitfire to control a thing or two?

Even the brazenness of the Sand girl, had gotten the laziness of that Shadow Ninja to actually move was a first.

Which personally the Kyuubi thought was hysterical.

Still trying to figure out the pinkette, because she seems to have more mood swings then he does on a good day; the Fox is deep in thought. Although now once he hears his vessel's thoughts he lets out a low rumble of pleasure.

Got to give the gaki credit...

When he sets his mind to something he goes and makes sure he does it right.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Naruto smiled as he stopped on top of Hokage Mountain. Not many coming up here usually, he found himself smiling as he turned to the dark haired girl and claimed her lips in a soft claiming kiss.

Different from the others as it was teasing and teaching at the same time. He can't help but love her response. Her little sounds of pleasure as he nips and licks those lips of hers as if they were the choicest morsels to eat.

"We are going to play a game." He whispered softly as he tugs at an ear huskily. "One that will help you overcome that shyness of yours...." He impishly smiles at her. "And one that will give us both great pleasure."

"What is it?" She replied with a dazed look in her pale eyes. His voice making her belly churn with excitement, his gentle touch on her body making the nerves sing with hunger for more.

"I am going to stand here and not move unless you tell me to and in the process let you do anything you want to me." He whispered. "But...you can only use your hands. Think of it as learning a new kind of gentle fist touch." He chuckled softly as he murmured against her lips.

"O...Only my hands?"

"Yes Hina-hime. Only your hands...."

Being stuck with perverts for senseis for so long, one was bound to pick up a thing or two along the way and this game was one of sensuality. When he had initially lost his virginity, which with Jiriaya as a godfather was going to happen sooner rather then later, it had been with a courtesan whom had taken the time to ease his nervousness.

This game was one she had introduced him to and despite all that he has done to her, as of late he felt it was time for Hinata to have a turn at doing something to him.

Her pale eyes widening as he remains where he stands, he begins to shift nervously as she looks at him dumbfounded for a moment. But then, slowly and tentatively, she touches him. Starting with his cheeks, her fingers are soft and tender against his skin.

Having seen and felt the rest of that silky skin, he resists the urge to lean into that soft caress. His blue eyes expressing his pleasure at her gentle touch, Hinata smiles in pleasure.

Going down his neck to feel it twitch and move as his heart beats, her cheeks become flustered as she looks at him. Frowning that he still wears his jacket, she looks at him and asks him hesitantly. Still not quite believing this game is being played; she can't help but want to touch him.

Gathering her wits about her, she sets herself to ask. "May I?"

"Hime...remember what I said. Anything and I won't move unless you say to."

Gulping a bit, she steps around him, one hand remaining on his shoulder, the other slides over to his other shoulder and moments later his jacket is down on the ground. The orange and black material was folded neatly, and now it was on the ground along with hers resting beside them.

Wearing a black muscle shirt, his tanned arms were defined as she had known they would be. Starting with one hand, she could not help but hold it up and interlock it with hers and she marvels at the contrast in their skin tones.

But she also savors the fact that they almost overwhelm her own. As if they were made to protect rather then kill. Releasing it, Hinata runs her fingers up his arm. His muscles rippling with her touch, she resists the urge to kiss that skin. Biting her lips, she knows she is doing well as his breath catches when she reaches a sensitive part of his elbow.

A soft little smile crossing her lips as more courage seems to come out of nowhere, she reaches for his shirt quickly while she can. Lifting it up, she can't help but speak. "Bend over for me, just enough to help me Naruto-kun..."

"As you wish Hina-hime."

His body bending just a touch, his shirt slides off his body and his stomach once more is revealed as it was days ago.

Rock hard, she touches his belly first with her fingers. His body trembling with the tentativeness of it as she moves, she feels every inch of his abs. Knowing his body was something she has only fantasized about and now...

She was getting her fantasy and more. Her fingers rising to his nipples, she flicks one with her fingers impulsively. His breath almost stops as she does it, her fear rising that she had done something wrong.

Hinata finds the fear is unjustified as his eyes were a deep dark stormy blue now. Filled with hunger as his voice takes on a low gravelly tone of hunger, "Do that again...please."

Hearing him ask her with a desperate desire, she flicked that budding pebble again and she can see him fighting his urge to move and to do something of his own. But yet with the game, he does not.

It is something she is coming to like very much.

Her heart pounding as she circles and traces the line of his back, she can feel him shiver with pleasure. By now as she circles, she can see the growing bulge in his pants that calls to her like a beacon.

Her fingers tracing the line of his pants, he can tell that shyness is rearing itself once more as her body fights her desires to continue on more. He watches as hime shakes her head and smiles softly as once again her hands move to pull them down.

Standing and lifting his feet when urged with insistent delicate hands. Hinata finds herself staring at him with nothing but a pair of black boxers on trimmed with orange foxes. His shoes having long since been kicked to the side, to feel her hands on his calf rising slowly to his inner thigh, he almost buckles from the pleasure. Feeling those same hands go underneath his boxers, it takes ever ounce of his strength not to....

Tracing his upper thighs, brushing ever so close to his erection, the young woman gulps as she finds herself desiring to see more.

To finally touch that which she has felt only covered against her skin.

Reaching out, she pulls those boxers down. And as he steps out of them her heart drops at the sight before her very eyes. Remaining kneeled, as she was 9 inches stood out in front of her with jutting accuracy. Hard and seeping, with a white substance, she touches it with a finger and brings it to her lips as she had only dreamed.

Tasting it, her tongue licking the heated saltiness off her finger, Naruto groans in hunger as his body shakes with desire.

"L...Lie down Naruto-kun please."

Nodding his head as he gives her a hungry look of need, he is down on the ground in seconds. One hand reaching for his face, a thumb brushing against his lips as she does so...

Turning her head, her long hair brushes against his bare chest, featherlike and soft at the same time as the skin it touched burns with energy that makes his manhood redder...

Pulsing with a need to release what it contains within...

"Touuch it Hime...Please..." His voice begging her, she smiles softly and nods.

"Yes..."

Delicate and small her fingers can not fully reach around the shift. Thick as well, she can not help but wonder if that would even fit, but yet at the sound of his moan. The instinctual rise of his hips to meet her hand as she slides it slowly up and down...

Her own body flutters with extreme pleasure at his reactions. She doesn't care that his hips move against the rules of the game anymore. She just cares that he is responding to her touches alone.

His body moving, she feels his hand rising to her back. Holding her caressing her...

Her fingers moving faster now, squeezing as best she can. Trailing a single finger at times up and down, and then flicking the tip as she had done before. She feels his hand lower and squeezes her buttocks with hungry need as he starts to lose coherency of his thoughts.

Moving her other hand now from his features, she uses both now to work his manhood.

One circling his shaft, the other squeezing...

Cupping...

Tugging on his balls.

His moans, his cries for harder, for faster....

She can't help but stir herself. His hand resting on her bottom squeezing even more, as she struggles not to just bend down and beg him to use it.

This was her turn...

Her time to please him as he stated...

Her time to drive him insane with a hungry passion...

His body trembling harder, as her hands move, she lifts up her hips and instinctively feels as his hands squeeze more of her bottom through her pants. Tugging...at them as if wanting them down to feel her.

She fights the urge to give in, her own body wanting that very much. She focuses solely now on driving him over the edge of his pleasure. Giving in to that desire to hear him scream her name....

His hips moving even faster now as his body shines in sweat from the heat her actions have caused, he finally explodes.

"HINAATAAAA!!!!"

His voice loud and clear with heavy release of passion, the normally shy girl, smiles softly as he trembles with orgasmic pleasure. Finally as he slows down, she lies down beside him. Clothed against his fully naked form as he breathes heavily, his arm cradles around her to bring her closer to his body...

To feel her soft form clothed or not as breathing in her scent calms him.

"I did good?" She smiles softly and with a little bit of impishness in her voice. His deep chuckle emanating from his chest that sports spots of his passion that she had ignited with her hands.

"You did great Hina-hime." The blonde said with a satisfied look into her mischievous pale eyes. "But I am pretty sure you know that...."

"Yes...but it is nice to hear it from your lips Naruto-kun." She replied softly as her hand trails up his chest to cup his cheek and he leans into her touch. "I wanted to please you...."

"And you did Hina-hime. You did..." He worded huskily. Before anything else though was said or done, a kunai thudded well behind them, startling the young lovers to a degree. Within it a note, they both turn bright pink as the sender had kindly given them enough time to finish....

**Gaki....**

**The Hokage has a mission for you. I think I would go before...ahem anyone else sees you sans apparel if you know what I mean... I don't mind to be honest as you do have an extremely nice ass. But I am pretty sure she minds as she I believe claims it as hers...**

**Anko**

Turning bright red, as they know the special jounin has to be watching them even now. Hinata hurriedly helps Naruto put on his clothes and before they take off. The blonde dips the pale eyed girl, and kisses her deeply and with a passionate hunger to rival any that even the woman watching can claim to.

Now taking off, the older woman steps out and smiles in amusement...

"Hinata...he's a keeper. Wonder if he's got...." A grin crossing her lips, Anko also sets out to find herself a certain man.

"Now where oh where would he be." The woman smiles with anticipation. All the while she remains unaware of the thin red chakra being absorbed into her skin and that within the seal still floating with the pleasure his vessel has experienced, a fox chuckles in amusement.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Breathes a little heavy then rapidly picks up her phone to call a certain man in her book. Here is the next chapter guys...now excuse me...but I believe there is a man whom I now have to go rape. **

**Not that he will mind, but you get the idea.**

**Leave lots of reviews...And I have come up with a Kakashi idea...just working on the woman. Because the Kurenai idea does appeal to me, but so did a Shizune idea someone mentioned, I don't know....frowns... Either way...I am gonna go and definitely get me sum. Hope you all do to. Later!**


	9. Soba

I do not own Naruto

And I still haven't figured out what to do about Kakashi and the lady situation. He's downright being a stubborn git about who to go with and that's why no lemony goodness, so don't blame me blame him! And I have looked and done my reasearch. Yeah there may be more with Kurenai then Shizune but skimming through both pairings...they equally sucked lemon wise. So working on figuring it out. Because don't forget even though I am loathe to use him, there is still Gai and Baki from the Sand who want in.

They be pestering me to...

As to Sakura, I did figure out one for her....heh, heh....and the lucky man for Sakura will be as one suggested on another site as well as come up with a humdinger of a reason. DUN DUN! Kiba!

So, the official and no having me change my mind couples are Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen, Sasuke/Ino, Shikamaru/TenTen, Anko/Iruka, and Kiba/Sakura...

Don't know about Kakashi, Shino, Kankuro, or Chouji still....Although someone suggested I do one with Gaara and Matsuri hmmmmm, that one has possibilities. Anyway if you all have not figured it out that this is a lemon/lime series. You are blind as a bat.

This one is Anko/Iruka and the theme song for this one is **When the Lights Go out by 5ive**

**Soba**

Running around looking for a particular Chuunin, Anko in mid break stopped at Ichiraku's for some ramen. Becoming a friend/teacher of life in general to the gaki and his friends, the older woman had found herself coming to the ramen stand almost as much as she goes to the one for Dango.

Loving the sweet kind of pastry like nothing else, the fact that Teuchi had worked on a soba or plum flavored one as others would call it for her, flattered Anko to no end. Being who she was it was not often anyone did something just for her.

Too many people still associated her with that bastard of an ex-sensei. When Sasuke had been dragged back kicking and screaming to a degree, the egotistical brat in her opinion merited killing right then and there.

But she had promptly changed her mind when he had told her he killed the slimy snake.

That made her day.

She partied all night.

Now recently though as the Rookies had gotten older, Anko as well as some of their former senseis had noticed that among some of them an intense chemistry of sorts was forming.

Hell bets were even going on as to who would get with whom. The fact that Naruto had finally acknowledged Hinata had earned her a lot of money. And well boy did he ever acknowledge her.

Lucky gal...

Naruto really did have one fine ass.

He gets it from Iruka.

Yes, she knew the Chuunin teacher was not his father. But as she and many of the other jounin had noticed as the blonde idiot grew up. If there was anyone who acted more like it, it was the academy teacher.

Not much to look at it like Kakashi, Genma, Kotetsu or even any of the Uchihas when they had been alive, but yet the teacher had a fan club among the Kuniochi. Why?

It was because of the blonde kid. Watching the child and Iruka interact, had stirred many a woman's tender heart into realizing that if anyone would be a wonderful dad. It would be the brown haired man.

She herself had fantasized about a possible future with the Chuunin.

One that even now as she finishes her sweet and yet savory noodles, that she intends to go find and get herself a piece of. Unlike the other women, Anko will now no longer be little miss nice girl.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Unaware of the plot of a certain woman to find him, Iruka found himself working on some papers from his latest batch of students. His mind occupied, with facts and notes on what is right and what is wrong with each student's report. He can't help after an hour or so, but lean back and pinch his nose between his fingers.

Gaining something of a headache, the quiet and studious Chuunin gives a small little chuckle. Every so often, since his favored blonde student had left, Iruka would allow his memories of some of the more eventful pranks the child would play get into his mind to cheer him up.

Like the one against Mizuki.

Even if at the time, the silver haired Chuunin was still a friend, Naruto's invention at that time had caused the man to be quite musical. Just it was not using an instrument....

Who knew that particular mix of powder would have such a gaseous reaction?

Stretching his arms out to work out some kinks in his back as he chuckled, the resourceful teacher returned to working on his students papers.

Hence when Anko had made her dynamic entrance as she usually does, Iruka was hardly fazed as that was nothing compared to some of the more explosive stuff Naruto had done.

There was the paint fiasco his first year...

The garbage one was during the beginning of his third year, which was repeated two months later. First one didn't sit well with the blonde as he didn't like the results apparently as he told Iruka when he caught the unrepentant child.

Compared to his entrances and stunts, hers was actually quite tame.

So turning back to his paperwork, he began to ignore her. But that is when her scent hit him.

Over the years, thanks to that ramen loving former student of his and some of his more interesting pranks, Iruka's senses was as strong as an Inuzuka's nowadays. The Chuunin could definitely smell the heated state of the woman coming towards him with intent.

Like any red blooded male who saw the way the woman dressed, the kind hearted teacher was indeed interested in what she was offering. But also knowing her nature, he also knew that Anko would try to dominate him. Thinking his kindness would allow her to control whatever happens.

Well, that did have possibilities, but the fact of the matter was this. He was not interested in being dominated all the time. He needed a measure of control as well.

"Oh Iruka-kun..."

"Do sit down Anko." The brown haired man replied as he grabbed another paper to look over. Groaning a bit as some of the answers was just plainly showing the lack of any study whatsoever, he had a feeling that one of the most promising students physically was not going to pass mentally.

It was then that he found himself with the curvy body of his guest within his lap. Raising a single eyebrow, he gently but firmly shoved her off of his lap.

"Did I say on my lap Anko?"

An irate look upon her features as she had landed rather provocatively on the floor, the woman had gotten up. About to leave, she was surprised as that same voice said something strongly and with a commanding tone.

"Did I say you could leave either?"

Normally this kind of attitude would completely tick her off. But yet something about the way it was said. The way his voice had an almost sexual nature, intrigued her.

"So where do you suggest I sit then?"

"Right there." Iruka responded without missing a beat. His head notched to a desk directly in front of him. The dark haired woman going to it and sitting there with relative ease, her relaxed and confident nature evident, Iruka gives a small smile as he wonders what it will take to unnerve her.

"What brings you here to my classroom Anko?"

Leaning forward, her coat was already deliberately spreading to show off her cleavage under the mesh that she wore.

"Can't a girl come visit a guy at work?"

"But your not just any girl, are you Anko Mitarashi?" Iruka said with a gentle but yet firm tone of voice that hinted at a domineering personality. Although it is a side of him that mostly children see, Anko this time could definitely hear the commanding tone in his voice demanding an answer.

"Yes."

A slow smile crossing the chuunin's lips, he continued grading papers. "And so then why are you here?" He stated as he looked at a paper in front of him. "Do take off your coat."

For the first time in a while, Anko felt herself turning a bright shade of pink. The urge to leave rising within her as once again she was not asked. Still though, she remained where she was. Because as her arms rode up to slide the leather off her body, the handsome chunnin looked up with his eyes that seemed to dare her to disobey him...

Eyes which were dark and filled with a passionate hunger waiting to be unleashed, for which Anko had a hidden desire to be the one with him when it did.

"I'm waiting Anko."

Sliding her coat off, she felt the cool air hit her body through the mesh. Nipples becoming peaks against the tightness, she watches his gaze devour them as she answers.

"To see you.

"And why is that?" He responded as he looked at another student's papers. His eyes roaming over her body, she can't help but feel the fluttering in her belly flare. "The skirt now...and do it slow."

Standing up, her hands moving to her skirt, she slid it slow down her hips. Pale skin smooth and perfect, her sex damp now as despite the fact he is looking at his papers, she can feel the strength of his gaze upon her.

Stepping out of her skirt and laying it on the desk beside her, the woman was about to sit back down when she was startled by his voice.

"You haven't answered me yet Anko." Iruka said quietly. "So remain standing up and spread your legs apart. Hands behind your back, keep the mesh on."

Watching as he finished the last of his papers, the Chuunin watched and waited for her answer. Getting up and out of his chair, Iruka grabbed onto a meter stick, for which he held casually across his arms. Coming around towards the front he leaned back against his desk just out of range of her arms.

"Well?"

"I...saw Naruto and Hinata."

His hand lifting and sliding the ruler against her skin, Iruka just raised an eyebrow as she trembled.

"Really and just what were they doing?" He said slowly as he brushed the hard age against the curve of her hip. The mesh catching the ruler every so often, the net material would lift and shift across her breasts. Her nipples caught in it, felt the tugs each and every time.

A sound of pleasure emanating from her lips, she manages to still remain firmly standing up.

"She was touching him."

"How Anko, tell me." He said as he lifted the meter stick. Brushing the hard wood against her nipples, causing her breath to catch as they seemed to get harder...

Aching as they are now, if Anko was a betting woman, she knows the mesh would hang on its own if she was to take it off.

"Touching his skin...touching his..." A low hiss coming out of her lips as the meter stick lowers; she fights the urge to collapse as he bends forward to blow warm air across her breasts. Her arms ready to clutch onto him for she was hungry for it now, his words stopped her.

"Back behind your back Anko."

The control evident, the woman felt the urge to obey rise within her again. Not used to the feeling, she is about to flee when she lets out a sound of shock mixed with hunger as the fluttering within her belly soars.

Iruka... That mere Chuunin which she should be able to overpower and easily considering she was a rank above him. The man known for his kindness and gentle nature... was sliding the flat side of the meter stick between her legs and tapping her sex repeatedly.

The little nub growing more sensitive with each pat of the wooden stick it causes her breath to get heavier. Stronger with each tap, he stops and just moves the flat side back and forth.

"What did she touch Anko?" Iruka said softly. "What did Hinata do to him?"

Her breath catching with the rubs against her sex, Anko found herself longing for his hand, his manhood, anything to penetrate her. To take this feeling of desperation out of her system as he stirs the fires within her body, she whimpers as her knees shake.

The teacher seeing this lets out a sly smile as her sex makes the wood of his ruler a rich brown color rather then the golden color. Wet as she is, he can tell she is on the verge of loosing it.

"She....shee..." The flat edge of the ruler becoming the rigid sighs, the woman felt her heat beginning to pool down the sides of her legs. Iruka watching just looks at her. The bulge in his pants evident, the fact that he has yet to react like she was...

Was something that bothered and yet, thrilled her to her very core...?

"Answer me Anko or I will stop." The man whispered softly as he came close to her ear. The ruler still teasing her body it is removed as his hand takes its place. Pinching and pulling at her sex, she struggles to speak.

"She...she...godddd" The Snake Mistress moaned out as her legs finally went out from under her. Iruka catching her, he smiles softly as his fingers continue to do it still. His arm the support for her body, her arms this time are fully trapped and can not be moved.

"Tell me Anko...tell me or I will stop and you will not get what you so desperately want."

His fingers sliding in between her woman folds, she can't help but tighten around his hand. A little dip into her sex by a long forefinger and she fights the urge to shut down and just orgasm right there.

"I'm waiting..."

"She...toouched his nipples. Hiss...chesst...hiss...."

"Cock?" Iruka whispered as he curled the finger within her. Her mind soaring to new heights as another goes in, the only thing she can do is nod her head in response to his question.

"I see...and you watched all this?" He chuckled softly. His breath warm in her ear, her only response was a low moan of pleasure.

"Pleaseee"

"Pleassee what Anko?" He murmured as he spoke to her. "Give you release?"

"YES!"

"What would you give me for it Anko?" He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. "Would you let me take you? Would you allow me to make you scream with pleasure not once not twice but many times."

Barely comprehending his words, she could feel at least three fingers now within her sex. Moving faster then ever, her body was literally shaking with wanton heat and need to explode. His words spurring her body, her muscles tightening instinctively around his hands....

"God yes! Please...Please Irukaaaa"

"Then do so..."

His three words setting her off, Iruka smiled as his hand filled with her release. Warm and thick like the sweetest honey, it flows like a river into his palms. His dark eyes glittering with promises of later, he gentle lays her on the floor. His hand releasing her as he reaches for her two items of clothes, he smiles as he drapes her trench coat over her body...

"Rest Anko..." He whispers against her lips. His breath the only thing touching them, her lips part as she tries to lift up to meet them. A gentle push of his hand, he can not help but smile as she whimpers in protest.

"Rest Anko...."

"Why?"

Bending down he says one last statement in her ear. Warm and sensual neither one notices the red energy binding them both together.

"Because right now...you can not keep up with me," He said in amusement. Returning to her desk at her incredulous look, he can't help but wonder if she realizes that in all the years of chasing after his favorite little moron.

That the gaki has given him the same kind of stamina he has in more ways then one...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Just grins happily as she looks at everyone...I'M BACCCKKKKKKK

Now most of you would think that Anko would be the one in control. But you must respect Iruka if you think about it. After having to teach the Rookie 9 and who knows how many others. He's bound to be a bit of a control freak at times.


	10. Beef

I do not own Naruto

Sighs...I offer a chance for you all to pick the next flavor and you all don't take it save for one. And although they went from the wrong group, this one is for that person because they said what they wanted.

So **I don't trust quiet** This one is for you...

This one is a Sakura/Kiba Theme Song is **Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman by Bryan Adams**

**Beef**

Sakura was irritated.

Take that back, she wasn't irritated. She was angry. Two weeks ago she had finally found a house near the Inuzuka compound. Small two bedroom home, with kitchen, bath, and living room, the young woman had of course immediately roped her teammates and childhood sensei into helping her move in.

Sasuke and Naruto both bickering as they usually do. Sai incurring their wrath as well, they spent more time sparring then helping her move in. Not that she minded because it did eventually get done. But still it was such a pain...

Then she started to encounter another problem...

The dogs....

She could live with them barking at odd hours. That was a given. That was their nature.

But damnit! Her yard was not a toilet.

She tried putting fences up.

They came down three days later in a rush to chase after an errant crook.

She tried it again.

She had to replace them because of the Marking territory that they did. And it warped the damn wood. And that was just the other day....

It was ticking her off. She doesn't have that kind of money to afford to put one up constantly.

"Sakura-chan?"

"WHAT!"

Jumping back a bit in fear of her outrageous hits, Naruto hid behind Sasuke who just rolled his eyes as Sai and Kakashi both tried not to smile. The med nin shook her head as she sighed.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." She smiled tiredly. "I love my house, just getting irritated by the neighbor's pets using my yard as a toilet."

The men who were her brothers in spirit each made a face of disgust. "That bad?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"That fence I put up?"

"Yes?"

"I had to take it down. Their...excrement was warping the wood."

"EEEEWWWW"

Finding comfort in the fact, that they sympathized with her, Sakura listened to the random ideas that came to mind to help her out. Never noticing the subtle red tendril that flowed from Naruto to herself...

Kakashi having seen it himself from the corner of his eye, the man becomes somewhat suspicious as this was the second time it had happened. But as nothing had happened, as before the man pushed it to the back of his mind....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two hours later**

Unaware of the discussion concerning his clan's valued pets, Kiba was at his home training with his valued friend and partner Akamaru. To this day, the young man can not believe that the runt of the litter he was partnered with would grow so huge under his care.

But then as his mother would say, he loved Akamaru with all his heart. And with love they grow as much as they can.

Of course that brings up a more recent problem that has arisen. The lack of a girlfriend...and particularly, a strong one that can not only put up with him, but also one that Akamaru would approve of.

Hinata was one.

But then, Hinata has had her eye on Naruto and he finally noticed her existence. Ever since he had done so, the young woman had blossomed under the blonde's adoration.

There was also TenTen.

But she had her eyes set on that blasted control freak of a cousin and he had to admit. TenTen was just feisty enough as Naruto would say to make sure that stick out of Neji's ass stayed out.

Of course there was always Ino.

But...if rumors would have it, Sasuke has already started laying his claim to the blonde girl. Like with Naruto whom was the only one the Uchiha would call a best friend or a pack brother, the blonde girl did not put up with any of his arrogance.

She has yet to even say his name much to his delight as it definitely perturbed the Uchiha who was used to having girls fawn over him. Which Ino was most definitely not doing much to the shock of many who remember her from her fan girl days.

According to Hinata, who had heard from Naruto, Sasuke has even been easily more distracted as of late. Constantly rearranging parts of his body as Ino walks by ignoring his calls... Looking for the blonde girl constantly...

Essentially...Ino had done the impossible in the eyes of Konoha.

She turned the last living Uchiha...into a fan boy.

And her own personal one at that...

It was funny.

Sighs...

The brunette was shaken out of his thoughts though as seconds later Akamaru perked up. Sniffing the air, Kiba groaned as he smelled a familiar cherry scent.

Sakura...

A strong girl all by herself, normally he would have asked her out by now as Akamaru did approve of her. But she drove him nuts.

Do this, do that...all she could do was bark orders at him, like he was her servant.

GAH!

Being the only one in the main house of his home though, Kiba growled as the knocking became more persistent.

"Damnit Sakura, I'm coming."

Stalking towards his home with intent, he paid no attention to the figure that he made as he did so. His tattoos blatantly obvious on his features, his skin had darkened from his time in the sun. His hair still a warm brown color, it was highlighted with streaks of red here and there.

Thanks to his playing and working with Akamaru, his body was broad and muscular. It had to be, his canine companion was not small and he did not want to hurt himself or make Akamaru sad if the dog caused any kind of injury.

Shirtless as he was, all he had on were his pants that hung around his hips loosely and his sandals that even now were encrusted with dirt.

As the doorbell kept ringing, Kiba had to admit his temper was beginning to flare even more with the constant sound.

"DAMNIT SAKURA GIVE ME TWO MINUTES I WAS OUTSIDE!"

Approaching the door and yanking it open, he was stupefied for a moment as he saw the girl in a whole new light. Her hair brushing her shoulders as she had decided to let it grown, the young woman had flashing green eyes that spoke her rage in volumes.

Her skin that milky white paleness that he found attractive, it was flushed a pale pink as her emotions had seeped into her skin. The scent of cherry's growing in intensity, Kiba almost cried out in pleasure from the scent that even now he was beginning to detect. An earthy almost herbal scent of femaleness that was even now crying out to be taken by him...

Her body curving sweetly in his opinion, Kiba had remembered to brace himself in the nick of time as her fingers started poking him. "Sasuke and the others recommended I speak with your mom, which I was going to do when she returned from her mission. But you know what I found when I got home...several large piles of dog crap! MY YARD IS NOT A DAMN TOILET!"

Feeling the strength in her pokes emanating, Kiba gave a feral like grin, unaware of the subtle influence of a red string of chakra flowing from the pink haired girl to himself. Akamaru being the smart dog that he was high tailed it out of the room before he could be construed as interfering.

He adores his human partner, but he sure as hell wasn't that dumb.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Angry as she was, when Kiba opened the door, Sakura couldn't help but like what she saw. Her cheeks flushing pink, the young woman had remembered at the last second why she was so angry and began to rant.

But so far no response as all the Hound Ninja did was stare at her...

"KIBA ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

A growl emanating from her lips, her hand that she was using to poke him was grabbed. Caught completely off guard, the young woman found her body twisted and pressed against his. Her back to his chest, Sakura was breathing in the clean male sweat that he exuded.

Still though a bit peeved at the audacity he had to do this to her, the young woman struggled to break free. But was immediately surprised as despite using her strength that Tsunade had taught her, she couldn't break free.

HOW THE HELL WAS THIS HAPPENING?

Moments later though she was shocked stiff as she could literally feel Kiba sniffing her neck, as if...

"Delicious..." The Hound ninja replied with intent as his lips kissed her shoulder. His canines prominent in his mouth, she could feel him move to her pulse point and he deliberately grazed them with his teeth.

Letting out a little sound of pleasure, Sakura was shocked at her reaction. The heated chuckle from Kiba's chest behind her, the pink haired Nin, finally got her wits together and managed to not only break free but throw him.

Watching him land, her body heated and flushed from a mixture of anger and confusion, she was shocked as he got to all fours.

"So that's how it's going to be."

Leaping at her, Sakura hit him hard with her fist. But as before when he initially grabbed her. Not once did it faze him.

In fact much to her surprise...he liked it! "DOWN DOG BOY!"

"Whatever pleases you..." Kiba growled out huskily.

Tackling her at the knees, the pink haired kuniochi managed to tumble over Kiba's body. In a slight daze, she is pulled towards him as he grabs her ankle. Her knee nipped with little kisses on the inside, it snaps her out of it long enough for her to wrap her other leg and twist.

The Hound Ninja's body moving with her move, she feels his hands grapple with her legs even tighter, as he breaks out of her hold. His lips ghosting a bath towards her upper thighs, Sakura has to admit the pleasure his warm breath is giving her skin feels to good to let go.

BUT DAMNIT! SHE WANTS TO AT LEAST BE ASKED FIRST.

Concentrating as best she can, despite the growing flutter within her body, Sakura manages to throw him off of her legs with a chakra enhanced toss with said body parts. The pink haired woman scrambling up, she is once again tackled this time from behind. Struggling against him, the pink haired girl felt his pleasure at their scuffle against her backside.

Hard and long, Sakura can't help but flush the same shade as her hair as she tries to buck him off. The Hound ninja staying with her bucks, it only increased the weight of his body that was pressing down on her.

His mouth opening wide in a smile, the elongated canines of his clan showing, Kiba lowered his head down and bit her neck at a certain spot. Sakura letting out a cry, her body instinctively curled against him and he let out a small sound of approval.

Keeping his hold on her he let his hands trail her sides. Caressing the skin revealed by her red midriff top, he could feel her slight trembles, her skin flushing pink as they wrap around her waist.

Pulling her up as he gets to his knees, Sakura finds herself pulled once again against him. This time the evidence of his pleasure in his control of her pressed firmly on her bottom. She can't help but struggle albeit half heartedly against him.

It felt too good...

It got even better...

He knew how to use those hands.

Slowly tracing little circles across her skin, he played and pulled at the zipper that was down the front of her red top.

Parting it slow, despite her desires to be like Ino in build, Sakura still had a body that most women would kill for. Not to small that she could be called flat chested, nor to big that she would need a bra. Her body was perfect in the eyes of many a shinobi and civilian male alike.

"Just right for my hands..." She heard him say as he murmured against her neck as he squeezes and cups them perfectly. Flicking the nipples with his fingers and them pulling them outwards. Making them darker...

More sensitive....

Soft little sounds emanating from her lips, as he continued to play with her breasts, Sakura found herself raising her arms and wrapping them around his neck. The need, the desire so strong within her as his hands flutter across her breasts and once again begin to lower down to her trembling belly.

Making little marks with his nails, that felt more like claws, Sakura trembled.

His fingers dipping underneath the waistband of her skirt, she near jumped as he teased just above her sex.

His fingers tracing outside her sex now teasing her thighs, she can't help but moan with intense need.

Kiba smiling with intent can not help but like the responses that trigger his canine like instincts to do more. Finally sliding a finger alongside the folds of her sex, Sakura opened like the cherry blossom that she is named for.

Slick...warm...sweet...

Tasty as he brings it up to his lips and licks his fingers, her jade green eyes watching his every move in a passion filled daze.

Her scent enveloping his nose as it grows stronger it stirs his body's reaction as despite the clothing barrier, he could not help but buck against the bottom that was pressed deliciously against his erection. Her own body responding by desperately rubbing against it each time he connects.

Her whimpers for more were enflaming the need and desire. Her moans stirring his senses...

The feel of her sex tightening around his fingers as he dips them in, making her muscles tighten all around. The taste of her so sweet, so delicious, like the sweetest candy....

It was fucking hard for him not to push onto all fours and take her right then and there. She was practically begging for it!

But just as the canine tendencies were strong in him, so was the humanity. And considering if she accepted his suit, the wildness of what would follow, she would have to be mentally and not to mention physically prepared for.

"KIBA WHAT THE HELL!"

Freezing at the sound of the voice of his elder sister Hana, both he and Sakura froze. The pink haired girl gathering her wits and remembering what she had initially came for. She rapidly stood up, turned around as she held her shirt together. One hand upon the separated material, she let out an angry snarl and slugged Kiba hard, before taking off, in a fury and flushed pink state.

Hana, just watching as her brother flies and the medic nin runs by her in a high state of induced pleasure. The older woman couldn't help but chuckle as her brother gets up and with a grin to rival that of her mother summons Akamaru.

"Be back later sis...I'm going hunting for a certain cherry blossom."

The two partners taking off after a fleeing figure in pink and red. Hana blinks once...then twice and chuckles.

"Seems Mom won't have to make Kiba buckle down and get a wife now..." She giggled as arms wrap around her. Gai chuckling in amusement at her comments, "Sakura will test his youthfulness to the limits that is true."

Turning to wrap her arms around the jounin's neck, she smiled as he bent down and kissed her possessively.

"You know...for all your youthfulness that you like to crow about. It's hard to believe that you are still a bigger pervert then Kakashi."

"That's our secret...I am in the mood to discover something my dear wife."

"What?"

"To see if I can break our record..." He smiled lustily. "I think we are at 12 orgasms in a single night...I want to go for 15."

Her eyes widening in surprise and anticipation, Hana allows herself to be swung up and over his shoulders. Despite the ugliness of his green leotard, the young woman does agree with what a lot of women believe.

He's got ONE HELL OF A BODY!

In the meantime outside, Kiba grins as he goes on the hunt... And he just got the sweet cherry scent of his prey. "_Found you..."_


End file.
